El reto
by Bella Haze
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Por más de cien años Sousuke Aizen ha manipulado y corrompido almas para su uso y diversión. Nada ha interferido hasta ahora en sus esquemas de poder, pero cuando él tropiece con una muchacha aparentemente ingenua, las cosas quizás no vayan del todo conforme a lo planeado. [Aihime, Dark-fic]
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva traducción, otra vez de Sariniste. Se trata de un aihime (Aizen/Orihime) en el cual se toma como punto de partida el capítulo 420 del manga para desarrollar desde otro enfoque los planes de Aizen en relación con el Hogyoku y el Rey Espiritual.

Recomiendo enormemente esta historia a aquellos que quedaron disconformes con el desarrollo que estos temas tuvieron en el manga, les aseguro que la creatividad de Sariniste le hizo justicia al desfasaje de Tite Kubo y logró redondear un final alterno a lo que era el universo de Bleach en ese entonces.

La pareja principal de la historia es Aizen y Orihime pero también contiene otras, implícitas y explícitas. Podrá haber cualquier tipo de advertencias, ya que el fanfic contiene de todo un poco. En orden de cumplir con el reglamento de FanFiction, la autora decidió modificar la edad de todos los personajes para que fuesen mayores de 18 años.

Voy a intentar subir uno o dos capítulos más entre hoy y mañana porque los primeros son muy cortos, traducir es un poco arduo pero esta historia merece el esfuerzo. Espero que le den una oportunidad y ya saben, cualquier cosita me dejan un review, eso anima a sostener la dedicación :)

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

El Señor de Las Noches se relajó en su trono, contemplando el interminable desierto de la noche. Satisfecho, meditó en la conversación con la muchacha, en cómo había sostenido su mirada con la de ella. Había contenido su presión espiritual, pero se le acercó lo suficiente hasta asegurarse de que ella podía olerlo; tan cerca que su presencia física la dejaba, por mucho, abrumada.

Había visto miedo en sus ojos, nervios, soledad, confusión… y algo más. Algo que quizás ni siquiera ella había notado. Ella había sido arrastrada hacia él en contra de su voluntad. Y él sabía que ella lo encontraba, de alguna manera, atractivo. No importaba que ella amara a otro; él no estaba allí, estaba Aizen.

Él sabía, por supuesto, el efecto que su belleza y magnetismo producía en los demás. Aunque él lo hubiera ocultado detrás de gafas gruesas por más de cien años, siempre estuvo alerta de ello; notaba (aun pretendiendo que no lo hacía) las miradas ladeadas, los suspiros de las estudiantes eclipsadas, los roces no tan inocuos y las súplicas malintencionadas. Pero se había vuelto algo aburrido, después de un tiempo, tener que siempre fingir tanta inteligencia, tanta inocencia, tanta _amabilidad_.

Ahora, por fin, era libre de las leyes y estructuras de la Sociedad de Almas y de los requerimientos de la imagen que él mismo había creado. Era divertido complacerse con su poder y beatitud al llegar a Las Noches. Aquí, él era el centro de todas las cosas, y con esa posición le llegó la oportunidad de tomar el control sobre los numerosos seres vivientes, tanto hombres como mujeres, que estaban más que predispuestos a competir por su atención y a rogar por cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos. Había sido… embriagador… ser por fin libre para experimentar con aquellos que se ofrecían ante él, en una atención momentánea, en un capricho. También había podido complacerse con algunos deliciosos experimentos, desencadenados por la necesidad de tener que incluso aparentar cernirse a las leyes o a la moral.

Pero después de un tiempo se tornó aburrido. Era demasiado repetitivo, demasiado fácil. Algunos de sus juguetes se volvieron pegadizos y demandantes, como esa chica tonta de Loly Aivirrne. Había considerado vanamente que podría ser un experimento entretenido el tratar de destruirla mientras ella alcanzaba el climax durante la actividad sexual. Nunca había hecho eso con un compañero y se preguntó si tal vez le agregaría pimienta a sus experiencias. Pero sería un desperdicio de buen material; cada Arrancar representaba una cantidad sustancial de su tiempo y energía, y él odiaba desperdiciar su propio trabajo. En lugar de eso le pareció que tenía que soportar el fastidio de sus constantes acechos.

Suspiró. El poder absoluto no era todo lo que tenía que quebrantarse. La búsqueda insensata del placer nunca había tenido tanta atracción para él de todos modos; prefería diversiones más complejas y siempre había escogido los retos intelectuales por encima de los físicos.

La chica humana lo intrigó debido a sus poderes. Su inocencia y juventud eran exquisitas, por supuesto, pero ellas solas no le hubieran bastado para picar su interés. Él siempre había encontrado la experiencia mucho más entretenida que la inocencia. Pero nunca antes había hallado a alguien con su habilidad. ¿Un poder que traspasaba el de los dioses? Qué conveniente para estar en compañía de alguien que iba a convertirse en dios. Y la complejidad de entrenar a un nuevo talento era más fascinante que el mero atractivo estético de los rasgos físicos.

Secuestrarla había sido una perspectiva sugerente; nunca antes había secuestrado a alguien y la idea traía consigo el terror de la novedad. Y además, estaban los complicados efectos que su presencia en Hueco Mundo pondrían en marcha. Él había considerado el plan desde varios ángulos. Su cautiverio ofrecía propósitos muy útiles en su guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas así como también para alcanzar otras tantas metas suyas. Tenía el beneficio de ser una rama fructífera de su árbol estratégico, tanto como un interesante reto personal.

Sí. Seducirla a su voluntad, volverla en contra de sus amigos, en contra de sus propios principios, enmarañarla con su encanto, sin siquiera usar la zanpakuto… poner a una chica preciosa con un poder asombroso bajo su control, haciéndola escoger voluntariamente pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, haciéndola… _amarlo_ … ahora que era un reto digno de un dios.

Aizen sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

Las dos Arrancar se escabulleron a través de las puertas hacia el fondo de la habitación del trono y se postraron ante él. Lánguidamente, Aizen colocó el codo sobre el apoyabrazos de su trono y las observó, sus ojos cubiertos de contemplación. Le divertía sentir los nerviosos picos de miedo en sus reiatsus, y permitía que la tensión de ellas creciera por un largo rato.

Finalmente, pronunció en su suntuosa y profunda voz:

–Loly, Menoly. Levántense.

Mientras ellas se paraban ante su orden, con terror y adoración en sus rostros, él les dijo:

–Tengo una tarea para ustedes. Van a equipar a la Dama Orihime con un uniforme de Arrancar en su talla y a asegurarse de que ella disponga de todo lo necesario para su comodidad. Luego van a informarle que está invitada a una cena conmigo esta noche en mis cuarteles a las dieciocho horas. Por último, van a pedirles a los cocineros que preparen un plato especial para nosotros; ustedes van a guiar a Orihime hacia mis aposentos esta tarde, donde nos servirán la cena en el balcón.

Él observó, absorto en las expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro de Loly. Ira, celos, temor malicioso y furia se perseguían sucesivamente por todo su rostro mientras sus coletas negras se estremecían.

–Pero, Señor Aizen… –masculló, su ojo visible lleno de enojo y dolor.

Aizen aumentó ligeramente su nivel de reiatsu, lo suficiente para hacer que las dos chicas se acuclillaran y así cayeran de rodillas otra vez. Les dijo con calma:

–¿No les he enseñado que no me gusta que mis órdenes sean cuestionadas? ¿He dicho algo que no haya quedado claro?

Las muchachas se amedrentaron ante su mirada.

–No, Señor –las dos dijeron a coro.

–Entonces váyanse y cumplan mis órdenes. –Su voz se mantenía apacible.

Las muchachas aterrorizadas se inclinaron una vez más y se retiraron hacia la salida. Apenas alcanzaron la puerta, Aizen les dijo suavemente:

–Oh, y Loly, una cosa más.

Ella se dio vuelta, su pecho palpitando y agitándose. Furiosamente se secó el ojo que tenía sin cubrir por la máscara de hollow con el dorso de la mano derecha y miró a su amo.

En un momento, él se había deslizado con el shunpo hasta su lado con una enceguecedora velocidad. Ella jadeó ante su repentina cercanía. Él le sonrió y levantó una mano de dedos largos hasta su mejilla, paseando la punta de sus dedos por las lágrimas de su rostro. Ella lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando, mientras él acariciaba el costado de su rostro y pasaba delicadamente los dedos por su garganta. El aliento se le cortó ante su roce.

–Sabes que tengo cámaras de seguridad por todo Las Noches –dijo él en un tono amable, conversador; el tono que usaba en su labor de capitán para reconfortar a sus subordinados en la Sociedad de Almas–. Si te viera la menor pizca de antagonismo hacia la Dama Orihime, cualquier cosa que no fuere la mayor gentileza hacia nuestra huésped… –Hizo una pausa, y aunque no elevó su voz ésta se volvió fría como un glacial invierno. –Te torturaré hasta la muerte, lentamente. ¿Lo comprendes?

Con un jadeo, ella inclinó su cabeza y cayó en una rodilla.

–S-Sí, Señor Aizen –susurró, temblando.

–Bien. –Él se alejó, regresó a su trono, otra vez indiferente. –Me alegra que lo comprendas.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** Queridos lectores, no me da la cara para traer esta actualización después de tanto tiempo. Voy a ser franca: estoy de vacaciones y, por ende, estoy muy vaga XD Además tuve largas visitas en casa y me arrebataron la compu, así que de todos modos no iba a poder escribir u.u Bueno, al menos no con la privacidad que uno necesita. Así que como ahora estoy más tranquila y me estoy aburriendo de no hacer nada, decidí retomar el fanfic, que si no Sariniste me va a mandar al cuerno y ustedes también.

Por suerte, un capítulo más largo. Ya se siente el aihime… (fangirls repórtense)

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

Orihime se paró en silencio y dejó que las dos Arrancar cubrieran su cuerpo con el pesado uniforme blanco y abrocharan sus prendas íntimas. Ellas se habían negado a permitirle que se vistiera sola, insistiendo con voces que tañían al unísono que estaban allí para atenderla. Al menos la tela gruesa era mucho más cálida que su pequeño traje escolar y más adecuada para el aire frío de Las Noches. Las dos muchachas mostraban penosa cortesía, pero ella podía sentir una ira creciente en sus reiatsus y se confundió. ¿Qué les había hecho a ellas? Ello le hizo sentir en desequilibrio. Ella era una prisionera aquí, y estaba indefensa. Pero las dos, especialmente la muchacha de cabello negro, Loly, estaban llenas de ira y de… miedo. Ella no lo entendía.

Le habían dicho que estaba invitada a cenar con el Señor Aizen, y ella entendió que no era una invitación sino más bien una citación. Aquello la ofuscaba. ¿Qué era lo que ese poderoso shinigami realmente quería con ella, una humana? Él había dicho esas cosas extrañas acerca de su poder el día anterior: «incluso mejor que la regresión del tiempo, el rechazo de los eventos». Pero ella en realidad no era tan fuerte. Era inútil en la batalla, una oponente débil. ¿De seguro no estaría interesado en su debilidad?

Después de ataviarla, las muchachas la guiaron a lo largo de lo que parecían millas de extensos, blancos corredores, con techos altos y con candelabros de pared colocados a intervalos regulares. Todos eran similares, y Loly y Menoly la llevaron por tantos recovecos y vueltas que ella estaba completamente perdida para cuando arribaron a un corredor enorme y de gran blancura. La habían traído a una puerta doble con instalaciones de metal. Menoly hizo señales por un medio que ella no pudo ver, y las puertas se abrieron pesadamente. Detrás de éstas yacía una extensa antecámara con suelo de azulejos en blanco marfil, surcado por sobredimensionadas sillas antiguas de madera cavada y tapizadas en blanco satín. Más candelabros de pared refulgían a ambos lados de la habitación, pero la luz que arrojaban era más cálida y de un tono más amarillo.

Las dos Arrancar la hicieron pasar a través de la antecámara hacia una vasta sala de estar de techos altos que estaba más allá. Aquí, una simple alfombra de estilo oriental yacía exactamente en el centro de la habitación. Al final de todo, sentado sobre un diván, se encontraba el Señor de Las Noches.

Las dos muchachas cayeron en una rodilla e inclinaron sus cabezas. Orihime se apresuró a copiar su proceder.

–Levántate. –Ella oyó una nota de cálida diversión en su profunda voz, y lentamente se puso de pie. Él se había levantado y se acercó a ellas tres. Ella levantó sus ojos para mirar directamente en los ojos profundamente marrones de Aizen. Para su sorpresa, su expresión era amable y acogedora. Él le extendió una mano.

–Ven, querida. –Vacilante, ella tomó su mano. Era cálida, y él la agarró entre sus dedos con seguridad y confortación. –Conozcámonos un momento antes de que la cena sea servida, ¿verdad? –Enarcó sus cejas en dirección de Loly y Menoly, y éstas inclinaron sus cabezas antes de escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

La guió hasta el diván y la colocó contra un almohadón antes de tomar asiento junto a ella. Había una larga y baja mesa de mármol blanco frente al sofá. Sobre ella reposaba una bandeja de plata intricadamente forjada que contenía dos licoreras, una con vino tinto y otra con agua. Una fuente de servicio oval con delicados canapés apilados llamó la atención de Orihime. Estaba hambrienta. Aizen observó su mirada y sonrió.

–Por favor –dijo–. Sírvete.

Ella cogió una pasta escamosa salpicada con lo que parecía pimienta roja y tiras de mostaza y se la metió en la boca. Estaba deliciosa, tibia y casi deshaciéndose en su boca. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y se relajó tan ligeramente como nunca mientras la pasta llegaba a su estómago. Aizen, observándola cuidadosamente, le brindó otra sonrisa amable. Le ofreció una copa de vino llena de un líquido color rubí, y le dijo:

–¿Qué te parece un brindis… por tu nueva vida entre nosotros, aquí en Las Noches? –Levantó su propia copa.

Orihime vaciló. No quería ser descortés, pero aunó la resolución para hablar:

–Uhm, no bebo vino, porque no tengo veintiuno. Tengo… tengo apenas dieciocho.

Aizen enarcó sus cejas.

–Mi querida Orihime, ya no eres una niña. Para la vasta mayoría de la historia de la humanidad, el paso a la edad madura de las mujeres pareció ocurrir en los comienzos de la menarca. –Sus ojos pasearon por su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Ante su rubor, él continuó. –Es una mera anomalía que las leyes humanas de la actualidad establezcan la definición de la adultez inusualmente tarde. En cualquier caso, las estructuras del mundo de los vivientes ya no se aplican a ti. –Sus ojos se arrugaron. –Deberías disfrutar la vida aquí al máximo, tal como yo he aprendido desde que llegué aquí.

Mientras ella seguía dudando, él le quitó la copa de las manos amablemente, acariciando sus dedos otra vez, y volcó agua dentro de ésta, creando una mezcla de rojo pálido.

–Muy bien, puedes hacer lo mismo que otras culturas del mundo de los vivientes hacen, y mezclar el vino con agua. –Le alcanzó la copa. –Allí. Ahora es completamente aceptable que bebas de ella. Mitad vino, mitad agua. Ahora ven. Un brindis: por la mujer cuyo poder sobrepasa el territorio de dios. –Él le sonrió por encima del borde de su copa, sus ojos oscuros e irresistibles.

Obedientemente, ella alzó la copa hasta sus labios y tomó un sorbo. No era demasiado fuerte, pero sintió el líquido calentándola profundamente, haciendo arder la última frialdad de Las Noches. Aizen la observaba con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa con un dejo de oscuridad que la hizo estremecer. Él la estaba llevando a quebrantar sus propios límites, sabía ella, sin dudas para satisfacer sus propios propósitos. Se sintió incómoda. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de desafiarlo? Pero lo más importante: ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en ella?

Ella sabía que él era malvado, fue testigo de cómo él había ordenado casualmente la muerte de Rukia sólo porque ya no le era útil. El interés que tenía en ella la asustaba. ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Qué planeaba obligarla a hacer? ¿Y ordenaría que la mataran cuando perdiera el interés?

Él tomó de vuelta su mano.

–Orihime –le dijo en una voz acariciadora–, no me temas. Tienes mucho más valor para mí del que Rukia tenía.

Ella jadeó. ¿Podía leer su mente?

–No, no estoy leyendo tu mente –contestó él con una pequeña risa. Se le aproximó con su mano esbelta y le tocó la mejilla–. Sólo tu rostro. –Su voz se redujo apenas a un susurro. –Un hermoso y expresivo rostro. Tan menospreciado. Ese muchacho necio, no viendo el valor de lo que tiene frente a él…

Ella se corrió, su rostro ardiente. ¿Cómo podía saber él sus más íntimos pensamientos?

–¿Cuántas veces has tenido que observar desde el margen cómo él regaloneaba a esa mujer shinigami? ¿Ha expresado una sola vez algún interés en ti?

Su rostro estaba en llamas, las palabras de Aizen quemaban su alma, mientras ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Sí, sé que fue él la única persona que escogiste para despedirte en el mundo de los vivientes… Escogerlo por encima de tu propia mejor amiga… ¿Pero él es digno de tu devoción? ¿O acaso él ha escogido a otra?

La cabeza de Orihime daba vueltas mientras él aguijoneaba su corazón. Él se arrimó a ella sobre el sofá, las manos de ella ahora cautivas de las suyas. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse, el infierno encauzado en su reiatsu. Él había refrenado su presión espiritual, pero con esa cercanía ella podía sentir jirones de éste enredándose con el suyo, enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Casi parecía que era vibrante contra su piel, insinuándose debajo de sus ropas, haciendo que cada pulgada de su cuerpo se estremeciera y vibrara en simpatía… ¿Él estaba haciendo aquello a propósito?

Ella lo miró y deseó no haberlo hecho. Con esa cercanía él se veía incluso más hermoso, sus grandes y líquidos ojos marrones estaban enfocados en ella, su aroma débilmente amaderado más pronunciado, haciéndola pensar en un salvaje y oscuro bosque nocturno, feroz, lleno de misterios, fuerza y peligro. Ella tragó aire entrecortadamente. Sentía que se estaba ahogando en su reiatsu, hundiéndose en un torbellino de energía impulsado por sus propios y traidores deseos. Su pecho se agitó.

Aizen delicadamente deslizó una de sus manos por su nuca y enrolló sus dedos entre su cabello. Después se arrimó más cerca y ella se dio cuenta aterrorizada de que él estaba por besarla. Se congeló, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Debía empujarlo, ¿pero de verdad podía rechazarlo? Ella era la prisionera aquí. Entonces sus labios tocaron los suyos. Eran suaves, cálidos, y sabían débilmente a vino. Un hormigueo se instaló en sus labios pero se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir sin huesos. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella gentilmente.

Nunca antes la habían besado, pero siempre había imaginado que ella e Ichigo se besarían, sin embargo no estaba preparada para la intensidad de aquella experiencia. Como respuesta a su contacto, ella sintió su propio reiatsu elevarse más alto de lo que antes había podido, arremolinándose para encontrarse con el de él, el cual levantó una vibrante tormenta de poder, ascendiendo en espirales más altas con la marea de su escalante energía. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera expendido ante el contacto de ellos dos, como si una inmensa cantidad de energía estuviera siendo acanalada en el simple contacto físico. Era extraño… extraño, confuso y pesado. Ella de repente se dio cuenta de que no quería que aquello parase.

Él finalmente se reclinó y la miró a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia, una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando Dios besa –susurró–. Orihime, eres una compañera adecuada para mí… tú y nadie más.

Orihime lo observó, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ella no quería tener ningún sentimiento por este hombre, ya que él era malvado, despiadado y egoísta… Sabía que él improbablemente cuidaría de ella… De seguro le estaba mintiendo.

Y aun así… una parte de ella ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que él le estaba diciendo fuera verdad.

XxXxXxX

Aizen se alejó de aquel beso y estudió a Orihime, incluso mientras continuaba cumpliendo con su parte sin que sus más íntimos pensamientos asomaran a su rostro. Podía ver que ella estaba confundida y que ya se estaba debilitando. Sus análisis preliminares acerca de su personalidad habían sido correctos. Ella había sido una de aquellos quienes no habían recibido suficiente amor durante la infancia, y como resultado estaba desesperada por recibir atención y afecto. Trataba de ocultarlo con su alegre y tonta máscara, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de hambre. Acariciándole el ego, insistiendo en que sus poderes rivalizaban con los de Dios, él le estaba dando justo en las inseguridades.

Ése había sido siempre su don, la habilidad de captar casi al instante la esencia natural de la personalidad de los individuos, localizar infaliblemente sus áreas débiles, los senderos directos hacia el control de sus almas. No podía recordar cuándo había sido incapaz de manipular sin esfuerzo las emociones de la gente, sus ambiciones y miedos. Orihime Inoue era tan fácil de leer para él como cualquier otra persona.

Ella concluiría que él la deseaba por sus poderes, por su cuerpo y nada más. Pero en realidad… él tenía muchos otros planes. Necesitaba un agente en el mundo de los humanos. Orihime era bastante inteligente para servir a sus propósitos, si él podía abochornar su consciencia y su compasión natural lo suficiente como para convencerla de que llevase a cabo sus órdenes. Quería tener su mente a su servicio también. Para ello, tenía que asegurarse de que ella creyera que cada una de sus partes –su mente, su cuerpo y su alma– le pertenecían absolutamente a él.

No haría falta usarla del mismo modo que a Hinamori. Aquel sólo había sido un experimento parcialmente exitoso. La joven shinigami lo había adorado, y él había sido curioso al ver hasta dónde podía explotar esa adoración sin tener que seducirla. Claramente ella había estado desesperada por que él la viera de un modo romántico; demostrándose amable, permitiéndole que se acercara, incluso para visitarle en su cuarto, todo sin una pizca de interés romántico o sexual, él había atizado las llamas de su deseo y la mantuvo sin más al mismísimo borde del colapso emocional. Ella había sido inevitablemente arrastrada hacia él pero constantemente había estado frustrada por su actitud amable y paternal; era un perfecto estado para mantener a alguien sensible a sus caprichos y profundamente obediente. Había sido curioso al ver cuán efectivamente podía utilizarla para cometer asesinatos solamente dependiendo de factores de conducción emocionales.

Pese a que el experimento había fallado, había producido conocimientos valiosos. Emociones puras e irracionales tenían lugar, y fueron una herramienta extremadamente efectiva al calor de la batalla; por ejemplo, para inducir a sus oponentes a tomar estúpidos riesgos dado el odio que tenían hacia él. De cualquier manera, aquello era inconsistente, y podía cuanto menos ser parcialmente desviado a través de argumentos razonables. Hinamori había fallado en las tareas que él le había asignado por medio de la manipulación, en parte porque iba en contra de su propia naturaleza y en parte porque sus amigos podían devolver a Hinamori a la racionalidad. Como un método de control a largo plazo, él prefería medios más efectivos para asegurar la lealtad de sus subordinados. Con Orihime, él usaría una técnica diferente.

Para una cosa, él ya había decidido que la llevaría a la cama. La encontraba físicamente más atractiva que Hinamori, cuyo tipo de cuerpo era todavía casi como el de una niña. Él nunca había deseado acostarse con niñas. Con Orihime, sospechaba que al despertar sus pasiones femeninas cimentaría su lealtad hacia él. La necesitaba para pensar racional y claramente en la posición en que la situaría, para tomar decisiones razonadas y basadas en sus propios y mejores intereses.

Era improbable que su plan original de crear la Llave del Rey fallara. De cualquier manera, no había descubierto dónde éste se encontraba por haber fallado al hacer planes de contingencia. En caso de que él fuera derrotado por la Sociedad de Almas, sus agentes de allí todavía le servirían. Pero el incremento de poder del chico Kurosaki había dejado claro que un nuevo centro de influencia se había desarrollado en el mundo de los humanos. Urahara también tenía interés en él. La muchacha estaba perfectamente situada en el centro de las cosas. Su inocencia y obvia compasión harían que fuera extremamente improbable que ella fuera su agente.

Y como él ya había observado, ella era muy fácil de subestimar. Dudaba que cualquiera de los humanos o shinigamis supieran acerca del potencial de las feroces pasiones internas y del coraje que ella había evidenciado durante su secuestro. A menudo la habían visto titubear visiblemente en sus resoluciones, pero Aizen sabía del cambio que el Hogyoku había hecho en ella al demostrar el poder de su voluntad. Él dedujo que era probable que ella nunca manifestara su resolución por ella misma, sino en servicio de otros. Si él pudiera enfocar esa pasión y resolución en él mismo, al servicio de su voluntad, ella se convertiría en una herramienta extremamente efectiva, en una secreta arma mortal. Ya tenía varias ideas de cómo ella podía utilizar su habilidad única para extender sus metas. Ella podría convertirse, en efecto, en una llave adicional a la dimensión espiritual.

Una campana sonó, indicando que la cena estaba lista. Él se levantó y con gracia ofreció su brazo a Orihime, haciendo el papel de caballero atento con la comodidad de llevar un siglo de práctica. Mientras ella lo tomaba nerviosa, él acariciaba gentilmente su cuerpo otra vez con su reiatsu. Habiendo tenido nunca un amante que pudiera manejar la energía espiritual, era improbable que ella se diera cuenta de los efectos que aquello podía provocar en su libido. Incluso era posible que él pudiera seducirla esa misma noche, si todo marchaba bien.

Ello haría que sus planes se adelantasen a lo planeado. Ella temería que la conquista física fuera todo lo que él buscaba, que a él no le importara ella en lo personal. Teniendo una noche de pasión con atenciones gentiles y continuas caricias a su ego, él quebrantaría su temor y se aseguraría de que ella cayera completamente ante él. Además, a él le era familiar el uso de una culpa deliciosa que las vírgenes sentían después de sucumbir a sus halagos. Aquello podía tergiversarse fácilmente para sus propósitos.

Salieron al balcón espacioso, contemplando el desierto de Hueco Mundo. Como siempre, la luna creciente colgaba del cielo de terciopelo contra el refulgir de las estrellas. Las blancas arenas del desierto eran silenciosas y tranquilas, pero una ligera brisa trajo el aroma de la creosota proveniente de las tierras desiertas de más abajo.

Una sencilla mesa para dos se erigía en el centro del balcón, cubierto con un elegante mantel de lino blanco. Dos velas altas habían sido encendidas en el medio. Él sostuvo una de las sillas para que Orihime se sentara, luego la corrió suavemente. Podía decir por su abochornamiento que rara vez, por no decir nunca, ella había recibido esta pequeña cortesía. Ella tembló cuando sus manos rozaron su piel. Él sintió un delicioso temblor de ansiedad como respuesta.

Ella ya estaba a la mitad de caer bajo su hechizo. Él podía ver que aquella iba a ser una noche muy placentera.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva actualización de El reto. Me pone contenta estar entregando el capítulo justo cuando quería ^^ jeje. Espero que este ataque de organización que estoy poniendo en práctica me dure, así no me vuelvo a atrasar. Mientras tanto fanguerleemos, que el capítulo lo amerita :) Esta historia es placer puro.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

–¿Por qué las velas no se apagan con el viento? –Orihime preguntó con la voz confundida. Estaban terminando de cenar en el amplio balcón abierto al cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo. Había una débil brisa, pero las llamas de las velas se mantenían como firmes y delgados listones verticales, sin que fueran tocados por una sola ondulación o titilación.

–¿Hmm? –Aizen preguntó, levemente distraído, mientras saboreaba los últimos mordiscos de aquel delicioso plato. La comida era siempre excelente. Los cocineros ponían gran esfuerzo en la preparación de los platos. Quizás porque sospecharan lo que podría sucederles si no lo hacían. –Oh. –Le sonrió a la muchacha de cabello castaño. –Es kidou. Magia. Se coloca un hechizo alrededor de cada flama inmovilizando un cilindro de aire en su lugar, como si estuviera dentro de un vaso que lo protege de la brisa. Aquí. –Tomó su mano y la acercó gentilmente a la llama de la vela para que pudiera tocar la ingeniosa barrera de heladas moléculas de aire.

–Deberías también ser capaz de percibir el funcionamiento del hechizo –añadió–. ¿Puedes detectar el reiatsu manteniéndolo en su lugar?

Ella cerró los ojos y después de un momento asintió.

–Tú podrías realizar un hechizo de estos –le dijo él–. No es tan difícil.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo creo. No creo que mi poder pueda hacerlo.

–Tonterías. Tienes suficiente presión espiritual y todo kidou es la manipulación de la energía espiritual. Sé que materializas tu poder como las Shun Shun Rikka, pero éstas son solo una base para tus habilidades más avanzadas, de la forma en que la zanpakutou lo es para un shinigami. Los hechizos básicos requieren la simple dirección de la energía. –Le sonrió. –Puedo enseñarte, si gustas.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en grande.

–¡Oh! –dijo– No tienes que hacer eso.

–Orihime –dijo él con su rica voz–. Necesitas dejar de creer que no tienes valor. –Le acarició la mano otra vez. –Tú eres valiosa.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez. Él inclinó una mirada amable hacia ella con una mera pizca de calor en sus ojos, calculando interiormente el efecto que sus atenciones durante la cena habrían producido en ella mientras tanto.

Durante la velada él la había acariciado sutilmente con su reiatsu. No sólo su innato nivel de presión espiritual era extraordinariamente alto, también poseía un alto control de las energías, algo que a menudo era negligente para la Academia de Shinigamis, dado su énfasis en la fuerza bruta y el poder. Aquello era un error, creía él, y enseñó a todos sus estudiantes un fino control además del desarrollo de la fuerza y la densidad del reiatsu alto. Era evidencia de la superioridad de sus técnicas que en la Sociedad de Almas se supiera que la quinta división era el lugar en el cual uno debía asignarse si quería avanzar en su carrera.

La misma sutileza utilizada al sostener un pincel de caligrafía podía también ser usada en el manejo del reiatsu; de hecho, aquella fue una las lecciones que él impartió como instructor de la academia, y una de las razones por las cuales sus clases de caligrafía eran tan populares. Sus demostraciones de que el fino control podían conducir al poder y la fuerza siempre convocaban a una multitud, con estudiantes sentados en el piso y amontonándose en las puertas.

Él ahora usaba aquel fino control con otros propósitos, enviando muchos hilos de energía a lo largo de la piel de ella, tocando profundamente su centro con una vibrante presión que sin dudas aceleraba sus hormonas. Podía verlo en sus sonrojos, en la manera en que su cuerpo se había relajado y abierto durante la cena, en cómo ella se relamía los labios inconscientemente, en cómo ella intentaba esquivar su mirada pero fallaba. La comida y el vino también la habían relajado, toda la tensión de los eventos de aquel día se iban escurriendo, dejándola levemente adormecida. El reiatsu que él enviaba a su cuerpo contraatacaba esa somnolencia, excitándola lo suficiente como para mantenerla en alerta, mientras la comida y el vino desvanecían su tensión. Era un cuidadoso balance que él necesitaba mantener, y lo logró con la virtud de su extensa práctica, dejando los jirones de energía fuera del alcance de la torpe búsqueda de ella, para que de esa manera no notara lo que él estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, cualquier persona más experimentada se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él calculó que nadie le habría hablado a ella acerca de la posibilidad de una manipulación más sutil del poder.

Además, en cualquier ocasión que él acariciaba su rostro, intensificaba el contacto físico con su reiatsu, y de esa manera se sentía como una descarga eléctrica que iniciaba con su roce y que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de ella. Era un procedimiento devastadoramente efectivo incluso cuando su compañera sabía lo que él hacía. Orihime, sin dudas, estaba completamente confundida, interrogándose sobre sus propias motivaciones y sus deseos, atenta a cómo reaccionaba ante la presencia de él.

Para su propia sorpresa, estaba logrando mantener la compostura, teniendo una conversación inteligente si bien él estaba llevando a cabo su seducción subliminal.

–¿Siempre es de noche aquí y de día dentro del palacio? –preguntó ella entonces.

–Sí. –Él dejó su tenedor. –¿Por qué no te lo enseño? –le dijo suavemente–. Así es más interesante. –Corrió su silla hacia atrás y grácilmente se puso de pie, extendiéndole su mano. Algo ofuscada, ella la tomó.

Con una sonrisa, él la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella jadeó en cuanto los dos empezaron a levitar, alzándose por el cielo de la noche, primero lentamente, luego con mayor velocidad. El viento le volaba el cabello de la cara. Ella miró debajo de sus pies que colgaban mientras los edificios se alejaban y ellos dos ascendían hacia el cielo despejado y estrellado. Suspiró mientras los brazos de él se cernían alrededor de ella, y gradualmente se relajó en su abrazo. Él le acarició el cabello cariñosamente y luego, mientras seguían ascendiendo, giró su rostro hacia ella y la besó de nuevo. Pudo sentir cómo ella se tensaba ligeramente ante el beso, y alivianó el reiatsu aún más dentro de su cuerpo, relajándole los músculos; después la liberó y hundió los labios en su cabello.

Entonces ella ya estaba convencida de que él la atraía, y estaba tratando frenéticamente de entender por qué, e incluso estaba buscando justificaciones para su atracción. Se decía a sí misma que él era hermoso, poderoso, fascinante, y quizás no tan malvado como le habían hecho creer… y se asustaba. Él sonrió contra su cabello. Iba a utilizar ese miedo y esa errónea percepción en su ventaja.

Ya se encontraban en la cima de una de las grandes torres, y Aizen bajó gentilmente a ambos en el tejado. Desde la balaustrada tenían una excelente vista de la vasta cúpula de Las Noches, instalada en el corazón de un interminable desierto que se extendía tan lejos como los ojos alcanzaban a ver. Aizen señaló el mecanismo que hacía funcionar el sol artificial dentro de la cúpula y explicó otras cuantas características de Las Noches con su amable personalidad de profesor. Mantenía su brazo alrededor de ella mientras hablaba; hacía frío allí en el tejado expuesto de la torre. También notó con satisfacción que Orihime miraba la inmensidad de las arenas del desierto que rodeaban el palacio, y que una expresión de desesperación se deslizó por su rostro. Ella podía ver que no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Aizen sonrió y se inclinó para besarla otra vez, esta vez profundizando el beso. Ella se resistió, y él retrocedió mirando su rostro perturbado.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo suavemente, permitiendo que un rastro de dolor permeara su voz–. Me… Me encuentro completamente arrebatado por ti –dijo titubeante– y no estoy acostumbrado a ello. Pero no quiero hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada. –La miró a los ojos con sinceridad. –Pensé que tal vez sintieras algo como lo que yo estoy sintiendo. ¿Estaba equivocado?

Ella dejó caer su mirada. Sus pensamientos y emociones eran un remolino. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Era una prisionera, y había aceptado cooperar a cambio de asegurar las vidas de sus amigos. ¿Pero hasta dónde llegaba esa cooperación? Permitir que Aizen la besara ya era bastante malo; la peor parte eran esos extraños sentimientos que llevaba en su núcleo, sentimientos calientes y extraños que eran diferentes a lo que antes había sentido, incluso por Ichigo. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera sintiendo aquello por el hombre que la había secuestrado, quien había ordenado incontables asesinatos, quien estaba tramando la destrucción de la Sociedad de Almas… el hombre que casi había matado a Ichigo justo frente a sus ojos? Sin embargo, ella no podía negar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–No –susurró–. No, también siento algo por ti. –Mientras lo decía, la culpa se escurría por su interior. ¿Cómo podía sentir esa… atracción… hacia aquel hombre malvado? ¿Pasaba algo con ella? Tal vez sólo fuera genética; después de todo, su madre había sido una prostituta. Y ahora estaba permitiendo que sus deseos físicos subyugaran su sentido común y su ética. Pero todo era tan confuso. Si ella se resistía, ¿qué haría Aizen con sus amigos?

Además, ¿era posible que Aizen estuviera diciendo la verdad? Cada cosa que él decía sonaba como la más profunda veracidad. Si de verdad creyera en sus palabras, y él estuviera descubriendo sentimientos hacia ella… ¿sería posible que ella tuviera alguna influencia sobre él, que pudiera ponerle a fin a aquel derramamiento de sangre?

Él apretó los brazos rodeándola, en respuesta a sus palabras, y había contentura en sus ojos. Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón; él se estaba mostrando vulnerable ante ella como no lo hacía ante nadie más. ¿Cómo podía hacer para herirlo con su rechazo?

–Pero –continuó–, nunca había hecho algo como esto… –Su voz se redujo hasta convertirse en un susurro. –No estoy segura de que sea correcto.

Aizen la sostuvo y la acarició cariñosamente.

–No haré nada si no crees que sea correcto –prometió–. Todo lo que me importa es que compartas mis sentimientos. ¿No te das cuenta cuán peligroso es para mí preocuparme por alguien? Estoy rodeado de enemigos que buscan aniquilarme. No tengo amigos en Las Noches, sólo subordinados que no ansían más que derrocarme y tomar mi trono. –Se detuvo y la abrazó de lleno. –Estoy tan solo aquí, Orihime. No sabes… cuánto necesito un aliado, un compañero.

Ella lo observó, sus ojos llenos de angustia. Tenía que estar diciendo la verdad. Podía ver la soledad en su mirada, y todo lo que él decía tenía sentido. Traicionar a la gente entre la que había vivido durante toda su vida, llegar a aquel lugar en el deshabitado desierto, estar rodeado de vacíos sin alma… ¿Con quién podría contar amistosamente? Sin embargo, él estaba definitivamente equivocado al pensar que ella era adecuada para semejante posición… aunque obviamente era adulador que alguien tan poderoso como él tuviera interés en alguien como ella.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser tu compañía? Yo soy… nadie.

–¡No! –dijo él con firmeza, agarrándola casi con dolor–. ¿No me escuchaste cuando hablé de tus poderes? Tú tienes el potencial para ser un dios, Orihime.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y apartó la vista. Aquello era ridículo. Ella sólo era Orihime, la desahuciada huérfana de Karakura, la que siempre se aseguraba de llevar un rostro alegre para que los demás no sintieran lástima por ella. Una muchacha nacida de padres que fueron menos que indignos, lo más bajo en su especie. Seres de quienes nadie esperaba nada.

Nadie había creído en ella jamás, nadie había dicho que ella llegaría a algo en la vida. Y allí aquel hombre, su enemigo, el enemigo de sus amigos… ¿decía que ella podía ser un dios? Era irreal, estaba más allá de la imaginación. Por supuesto, parecía que ya ninguna cosa en su vida era creíble, sobre todo desde que los extraños eventos circundantes a Ichigo Kurosaki la habían arrastrado a ella hacia el vórtice de la tormenta. Y era cierto que sus poderes y el crecimiento de éstos la habían sorprendido e impresionado. Aizen estuvo en lo cierto al decir que eran milagrosos. Si él estuviera diciendo la verdad en aquel momento, ¿ello significaba que por fin ella se había convertido en algo más que insignificante? ¿De verdad podía marcar una diferencia en el mundo?

–Orihime. Puedo enseñarte a desarrollar tus poderes al máximo. Y cuando lo hagas, puedes tomar tu lugar a mi lado. –Él hizo una pausa, estudiando su rostro cabizbajo. –Por favor, Orihime –dijo suavemente–. Te necesito.

De a poco ella levantó su rostro y miró fijamente los ojos de él, una expresión agonizante en su semblante. Aquel poderoso hombre… no, shinigami… la necesitaba. Él estaba menguando para pedirle ayuda. Y ella nunca antes se había negado a ayudar a alguien.

–Por favor créeme, Orihime –susurró él. Sus ojos de marrón profundo estaban llenos de sinceridad. Ella lo miró, abatida. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, y cuando él la miraba de esa forma producían cosas extrañas en su interior. Si él la hacía sentir de esa forma aquello no podía estar tan mal, ¿o sí? Y él la necesitaba. Él dijo que la necesitaba. Siempre había sido difícil para ella resistirse a una solicitud de ayuda, y él ahora estaba incitando su compasión. Suspiró ligeramente y luego inclinó su mirada. Aquello era un signo de sumisión.

Después de todo, pensaba ella para sus adentros, ya había aceptado someterse a él. Lo que era más, entregarle su cuerpo a él. Y aquello no era nada, nada comparado con los sacrificios que sus amigos estaban haciendo. Ellos estaban arriesgando sus vidas. Renunciar a su virginidad era una mezquindad comparándolo con aquello. Era solamente su cuerpo.

Y… debía admitir que se encontraba impresionantemente atraída por aquel hombre con el cuerpo y el poder de un dios, y que encima le hablaba tan cariñosamente. A juzgar por las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, sus hormonas claramente ya habían tomado su propia decisión.

Él la besó otra vez, esta vez deslizando gentilmente su lengua entre sus labios. Ella no se resistió, y él la sintió temblar mientras hacía girar su reiatsu dentro de su boca. Desabrochó el cuello de su uniforme y le acarició suavemente la garganta con la punta de los dedos, dejándolos resbalar en el valle de sus pechos. Ella jadeó mientras el contacto con él encendía fuegos artificiales dentro de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba tan impresionada con aquellas sensaciones que ya no podía pensar claramente.

Ella temblaba mientras la fría brisa tocaba su piel. Aizen se detuvo de inmediato con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

–Ven –dijo con calma–. Vayamos a un lugar más cálido.

Despegaron del tejado mientras él la cargaba llevándola hacia el fulgor de las estrellas una vez más, volando por los cielos en un dramático arco parabólico que dejaba todo Las Noches debajo de ellos. Esta vez ella no se tensó cuando él la besó estando en la cumbre de aquel arco. En un momento, empezaron a descender; con una rapidez que la hizo jadear, él la introdujo a través de una ventana abierta en una elegante y amplia habitación.

XxXxXxX

Aizen se arrimó haciéndole el amor de la manera en que realizaba cualquier otra tarea importante en su vida, aplicando las mismas tendencias perfeccionistas en cada faz del proceso. Sus amantes a menudo descubrían que ningún otro compañero, después, podía compararse con él. No sólo eran su belleza física y la perfección de su cuerpo. Nadie más tenía esa sensibilidad al hacer el amor, su conocimiento profundo del cuerpo humano y de la mente, su capacidad de dar placer en grados casi inalcanzables. Se rumoreaba que hacer el amor con Aizen una sola vez dejaba a uno en la ruina como para hacerlo con alguien más. Y era raro que él se acostara con alguien por más de unas pocas veces, lo malo de amar a Aizen era que él se aburría fácilmente, y cuando se aburría, podía ser letal. Era jugar con fuego el ir a la cama con él. Su atención podía ser mortífera.

Orihime no conocía ninguno de los rumores que circulaban sobre Aizen en los corredores de Las Noches. Sin embargo ella también percibía que él podía ser letal, peligroso… De cualquier modo, ella estaba demasiado encandilada bajo su hechizo para que ello significara algo más que otro condimento a su encuentro. Reposaba en la cama entre sus brazos, completamente desnuda, y consintió que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Nunca había experimentado tal regocijo, tal maravilla. Se dio cuenta de que aunque él no la amara, la experiencia de hacer el amor con él era tan fabulosa que valía tan solo por el placer físico. Se sorprendía al encontrarse pensando así, porque iba en contra de todo en lo que ella había creído, todas sus nociones románticas acerca de encontrar un alma gemela. Pero luego dejó de pensar y se rindió a las intensas y puras sensaciones.

Aizen cerró los ojos mientras su reiatsu se derramaba alrededor de ambos. Sonrió interiormente, conociendo el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella. «Pobre Ichigo,» pensó, «aunque ella vaya hacia él ahora mismo, siempre lo comparará conmigo… y lo encontrará carente… él nunca tendría una oportunidad. Ahora ella es mía. Me pertenecerá siempre.»


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Me pasé de rosca con la demora, ¿no se nota, no? *se muere de vergüenza* En realidad tengo el capítulo traducido hace un montón pero como no sabía si iba a seguir traduciendo la historia, dado que tiene pocas visitas, no lo publiqué. Al final me decidí a continuarla, después de meditarlo bastante, porque después de todo hay gente que la sigue y me siento un poco mal por dejarlos pagando :( Igualmente quiero comentarles que como estoy editando una de mis propias historias, va a tardar un poco cada actualización. Calculo que puedo actualizar cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Si me ayudan con un bonito review, tal vez me pueda apurar ;)

En fin, ¡que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

Orihime abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba acostada en una cama acogible entre sábanas de un algodón blanco refinado debajo de un edredón de color rojo oscuro, en una amplia y elegante habitación de techo alto con ventanas arqueadas en cuatro lados. Pesadas cortinas de un damasco granate habían sido corridas en dos de las ventanas, pero las otras dos estaban abiertas y el sol de la primera mañana manaba a lo largo del suelo embaldosado de mármol, esparcido sobre las alfombras de seda.

Su cuerpo se inundaba en desesperación y vergüenza mientras recordaba la noche anterior. No podía creer que se había acostado voluntariamente con su secuestrador, el asesino y traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, el enemigo de sus amigos. Ella siempre había procurado protegerse a sí misma por Ichigo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se reprendía duramente, diciéndose a sí misma que no era mejor que su madre.

Luego un cálido brazo enrolló su cuerpo y la hizo darse vuelta. Se enfrentó cara a cara con Aizen; sus ojos cálidos y marrones, su cabello marrón desarreglado con un solo bucle cayendo sobre su rostro, una sonrisa suave en sus labios, y para su consternación sintió calor en las entrañas al ver su bello rostro. Cerró los ojos y lloró.

–Orihime –dijo él amablemente–. Orihime. Mírame.

Reluctante, ella abrió los ojos. El rostro de él estaba lleno de preocupación.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con calma–. ¿Hice algo que te desagradó? –Había una nota de confusión y dolor en el tono de su voz que le rasgó el corazón.

–No… –susurró ella– Es sólo que… –se cortó, incapaz de hablar.

–Pensé… que eras feliz anoche… tú misma estabas disfrutando –dijo él en voz baja. Había dolor, tristeza, y una pizca de decepción y enojo en sus ojos–. ¿Hice algo que te lastimara?

–No –dijo ella otra vez. En un segundo, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta, que no había considerado el efecto que su llanto tendría en las emociones de él. Sintió una ola de compasión por él y extendió sus dos brazos para agarrarlo en un abrazo. Él se tensó ante su contacto y ella sintió tristeza y culpa renovadas ante su propia falta de sensibilidad–. Lo siento –dijo–. Pasé una noche increíble contigo… pero es sólo que fue mi primera vez, y fue… inesperada.

Él se corrió a un lado y la miró; una mirada de pura vulnerabilidad en su rostro.

–Pensé… que quizás tú compartieses mis sentimientos, Orihime. ¿Me equivoqué?

–No –dijo ella por tercera vez–. Sí tengo sentimientos por ti… Lo siento si te hice creer que no. De verdad disfruté nuestro momento juntos –le dijo intentando consolarlo, y se alegró al ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Orihime. Mi princesa, mi diosa –murmuró en su cabello–. No podría soportar que no correspondas mis sentimientos, Orihime.

Su corazón revoloteó con ofuscación y culpa. Había pensado que él era frío, insensible… y aun así, ¿podía que estuviera mintiendo en aquel momento? Debía de ser un actor espectacular de ser así. Tenía que ser verdad que él tuviera sentimientos por ella… y si era verdad, entonces quizás estuviera bien si cedía a la atracción que sentía por ese hombre. No podía decir que lo amara, pero claramente se sentía atraída por él, y no podía negar que su atención era halagadora. Suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer o sentir.

Justo entonces tocaron la puerta. Con un chillido, Orihime se deslizó entre las sábanas y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Pero Aizen se sentó y las mantas cayeron de él, exponiendo su pecho.

–Entra –llamó.

Eran Loly y Menoly, llevando bandejas de desayuno sobrecargadas. Menoly dejó la suya del lado de la cama donde estaba Orihime sin decir una palabra, girándose para irse inmediatamente. Pero Loly se había detenido, su mirada puesta en Aizen, se veía conmocionada. Los ojos de él se habían trabado en ella, una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

–Gracias, Loly –le dijo amablemente–. Por favor, baja la bandeja. –Aizen paseó ociosamente sus dedos entre el cabello de Orihime mientras hablaba, sin que sus ojos abandonaran nunca el rostro de Loly.

Como si hubiera sido liberada de una compulsión, ella avanzó y colocó la bandeja torpemente sobre la cama, luego se giró para irse. Cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta, Aizen le dijo:

–Loly.

Y ella se congeló.

–¿Sí, Aizen-sama? –preguntó mientras se daba vuelta, su voz quebrándose. Él le sonrió cándidamente mientras continuaba acariciando a Orihime.

–Por favor, comunica a los cocineros que desearé un plato especial para el almuerzo de hoy.

–En seguida, señor –hizo una torpe reverencia y salió a tropezones de la habitación. Menoly la siguió con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

Aizen se giró hacia Orihime con un ligero candor en sus ojos. Se estiró y la besó, primero lentamente y luego con más pasión. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el mundo se redujera a aquel beso, devolviéndoselo con inquietud. Él profirió un sonido apreciativo en su garganta y le pasó las manos por el cabello, acariciándola detrás de las orejas con la punta de los dedos y haciéndola estremecer.

Abruptamente, un campaneo sonó en la habitación, repitiéndose tres veces. Una mirada de fastidio surcó el rostro de Aizen mientras se apartaba de Orihime. Se dio vuelta y cogió un pequeño aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

–¿Sí? –inquirió tersamente, luego escuchó. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente y echó una mirada de lado hacia Orihime–. Muy bien. En camino.

Dejó el aparato y le sonrió a Orihime disculpándose.

–Realmente lo siento, pero mi presencia es requerida en asuntos urgentes. Ojalá me perdones –La atrajo contra sí y la besó una vez más, su lengua demorándose dentro de su boca, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que ella sintiera su calor recorrerla de arriba abajo. Ella se sintió temblar bajo su tacto.

Le dirigió una mirada larga de profundo pesar, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en una bata de seda de color rojo oscuro.

–Por favor, disfruta tu desayuno. El baño está a un piso subiendo las escaleras. Enviaré más tarde a Ulquiorra para que te custodie de regreso a tu habitación –Luego, se fue.

Orihime se sentó en la amplia cama de la habitación iluminada por el sol que de repente se sintió fría y vacía, como si hubiera sido la presencia de él lo que le infundiera vida y calor. Su ropa, incluyendo el uniforme de Arrancar, estaba doblada en una pila cercana sobre una silla de caoba al estilo Chippendale, junto a la ventana. Se vistió despacio, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con la confusión que sentía, con la mezcla de excitación y desesperación de su situación.

No quería amar a Aizen, su corazón ya le pertenecía a Ichigo. Pero su mente seguía recordando su voz suave y profunda, su tacto apasionado, el calor de su cuerpo… y especialmente, las palabras que le decía. ¿Eran verdades o mentiras? No sabía qué creer, pero… quería creer.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Orihime llamó con un «adelante» y Ulquiorra entró.

Se paró junto a la entrada, inexpresivo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Ven conmigo –ordenó y se giró para irse. Ella lo siguió por la escalera espiral de mármol que conducía desde la habitación de la torre hasta los aposentos privados de Aizen, y luego hacia fuera en los altos corredores blancos que conducían, como en un laberinto, de vuelta a su habitación.

XxXxXxX

Permaneció sola en su cuarto toda esa mañana y la tarde sin recibir más palabras de Aizen. Al principio, se preocupó por lo que debería hacer la próxima vez que él la citara, recorriendo escenario tras escenario dentro de su cabeza. Después, mientras las horas interminables pasaban sin tener contacto con nadie más que el Arrancar anónimo que le llevaba el almuerzo en una bandeja, empezó a extrañar primero a Aizen, después a cualquier otra compañía, y finalmente a sentirse furiosa por la negligencia de él. ¿Cómo pudo decirle todas esas cosas y luego marcharse como si nada dejándola sola en su habitación? Se giró para mirar por la ventana el invariable cielo nocturno. Hasta era difícil decir qué hora era. ¿Ya era de noche? Se enojó otra vez.

De repente se percató otra vez de una presencia dentro de la habitación y se dio vuelta. Ulquiorra estaba en pie junto a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos al igual que siempre, observándola impaciente.

–Tengo un aviso –le dijo–. Tus amigos han entrado a Hueco Mundo.

Ella jadeó.

–¿Por qué…?

Él la miró con lo que pudo haber sido tenue sorpresa.

–¿Por qué, preguntas? Vinieron para rescatarte.

Ella sintió como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en dos, y otra ola de culpa la azotó.

–¿Vinieron… para rescatarme?

Ellos no habrían venido, pensaba con sus mejillas coloreadas, si supieran que ella ya los había traicionado, que ya había caído rendida ante su enemigo.

–En efecto. Pero para ti eso no debería tener ningún significado. Pues tanto en cuerpo como en alma ya eres una de nosotros.

–¿Una de ustedes? –repitió mecánicamente, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose otra vez. Él sabía lo que ella había hecho la noche anterior.

–Eso es lo que la ropa que llevas puesta representa, ¿no es así? –le preguntó.

Hubo silencio, luego ella agachó la cabeza y dijo obedientemente:

–Sí, señor.

Él se le acercó y la miró directo a los ojos.

–Quiero escucharte diciéndolo bien alto. ¿A quién le pertenecen tu cuerpo y tu alma?

Estaba cayendo, ella estaba cayendo desde un interminable acantilado hacia la desesperación y las sombras… pero había un oscuro y secreto calor en su interior.

–Le pertenecen a Aizen-sama, y son para sus propósitos –susurró, y con esas palabras sintió que algo se resquebrajaba dentro de ella. Sabía que ya había tomado la decisión e inclinó su cabeza. No había vuelta atrás.

XxXxXxX

Aizen se recostó en la bañera grande de mármol llena de agua cálida, observando una pantalla que exhibía los videos de vigilancia dentro de la habitación de Orihime. Loly se arrodilló desnuda en la bañera al lado de él, masajeándole los pies. Mantuvo los ojos lejos de la imagen de Orihime proyectada en la pantalla.

Aizen estrechó los ojos con satisfacción cuando la escuchó declarar su lealtad hacia él. Sonrió y pasó la mano sin cuidado por el cabello desatado de Loly.

–Es adorable, ¿verdad? –musitó, sus ojos en la imagen de Orihime. Loly tembló, luego pasó ambas manos por los muslos de Aizen, abalanzándose por el agua con una sonrisa seductora, hasta que reposó a medias encima de él, observando su rostro con una expresión que era mitad desafiante y mitad suplicante. Aizen se rió Le tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y acercó su rostro al suyo como si estuviera por besarla. Ella cerró los ojos y sus labios se abrieron expectantes.

Con un parpadeo leve de su reiatsu, ella fue lanzada hacia fuera de la bañera para golpearse irreverentemente contra el piso de mármol azulejado, sus rodillas y codos estallando dolorosamente contra la dura superficie. Levantó sus manos y rodillas y miró hacia él, jadeando.

Su rostro estaba tan duro como el mármol que los rodeaba.

–No requiero más de tus servicios por esta noche, Loly –le dijo fríamente–. Estás despedida.

Ella estaba resollando, todavía sobre sus manos y rodillas, chorreando, sus ojos ardiendo con desesperación y agonía. Luego se esforzó por ponerse de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, cogiendo sus prendas con una sola mano. Indiferente, Aizen se volvió a la pantalla de video. Observó, con la barbilla reposando sobre la mano, por un momento breve. Luego sus ojos se volvieron calculadores y sus labios se contrajeron en una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T:** Como dije, hoy hay actualización de _El reto_ (lo puse en fb, por cierto). Espero que lo disfruten, es un capítulo bastante profundo e interesante. Aw, traduzco y fanguerleo xD

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

La sala amplia de techo alto se encontraba en penumbra y quietud cuando Ulquiorra entró. Al fondo de la habitación, su señor se encontraba sentado en una amplia silla blanca con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando Ulquiorra se acercó, Aizen se giró en su silla con forma de trono para mirarlo. Ulquiorra se postró en una rodilla.

–Se ha hecho como usted ordenó, señor.

Aizen sonrió.

–Ya veo –dijo–. Buen trabajo, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se levantó, su rostro inexpresivo.

–Gracias, señor.

–Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué piensas de su respuesta? –Aizen inquirió amenamente.

Ulquiorra pareció meditarlo. Hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

–Pienso que es una muchacha valiente. No se retrajo ante mis preguntas. Sólo vaciló por un momento.

Aizen enarcó una ceja.

–¿Admiras su coraje, Ulquiorra?

El Arrancar le devolvió una mirada sin emoción.

–No siento admiración ni cualquier otra emoción parecida, Aizen-sama.

–Ah –La sonrisa de Aizen era serena–. Eso está bien –Se corrió en la silla y fijó los ojos en el pálido Arrancar–. Continúa tal y como lo haces, entonces. Y con respecto a la noche de hoy… tráela a mis aposentos para cenar a las 19:00 horas –ordenó.

Ulquiorra se inclinó.

–Sí, señor –Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y en silencio salió por la puerta doble.

Al quedarse en la sala amplia, oyendo los ecos, Aizen posó el codo en el apoyabrazos, barbilla en mano, y miró a la distancia. Hubo unos movimientos en las sombras que estaban al costado de la sala, y un delgado shinigami con pelo plateado y ojos achinados caminó grácilmente desde la oscuridad para contemplar a su maestro con una enigmática sonrisa.

–¿Qué tipo de juego retorcido estás jugando con esa muchacha? –dijo con un tono mitad divertido y mitad irónico.

Aizen contempló a su subordinado con una expresión neutra.

–Gin, ¿estabas espiando otra vez?

–Sólo estoy intrigado por lo que esperas obtener de ella –Se deslizó hacia el trono de Aizen y se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él–. Ella es una simple humana después de todo. Aunque, sin duda es preciosa –Su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente maliciosa.

–Sí –dijo Aizen con un suspiro–. Ella es preciosa y su poder es… excepcional.

–¿Deseas su cuerpo o sus poderes? –indagó Gin.

Aizen sonrió.

–¿Por qué no tener ambos?

Gin escudriñó la expresión de su señor.

–Planeas utilizar la intrusión de sus amigos en su contra de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

–Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad? Aunque tus súbditos estén siendo aniquilados por estos intrusos.

–¿Eso es lo que parece? –Aizen inquirió con calma.

–Esa es la cara que pones –dijo Gin arrastrando las palabras–. Esta pelea… sólo es un juego para ti, ¿no es así? Te divierte que esos niños estén ganando y acercándose a tu santuario íntimo.

Aizen se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al balcón, observando la oscuridad del horizonte. En su ojo interno, vio el rostro enojado de Ichigo a través de la pantalla de video mientras éste iba derrotando a sus oponentes.

–Divirtiéndome –musitó–. Sí, quizás sienta una emoción de esa naturaleza, Gin –giró la cabeza para mirar de lado al otro shinigami–. ¿Eso es extraño?

La sonrisa del otro hombre se oscureció.

–No del todo. Saber que estás planeando algo me… emociona… también.

XxXxXxX

Aizen dispuso la cena para Orihime en una sala más pequeña y privada que él sólo empleaba en ocasiones. Había una mesa pequeña para dos de roble pulido con patas de un labrado intrincado. Junto a la mesa se hallaba un sofá biplaza de color granate para que los comensales pudieran sentarse el uno junto al otro, ofreciéndoles la vista a través de una ancha ventana de los desiertos que se extendían sobre Hueco Mundo. Pesadas cortinas de color granate habían sido corridas con fajas de adorno. El único amoblado restante en la sala consistía en un amplio diván cubierto de flecos en caída y muchos cojines bordados en diseños de color granate y marfil. El diván estaba frente a una chimenea de piedra en la cual el fuego ya había sido encendido.

Aizen se paró para recibir a Orihime cuando Ulquiorra la llevó hasta la puerta. Los ojos de ella repararon en el amueblamiento de la sala y luego se apresuraron al rostro de Aizen. Parecía incapaz de esquivar sus ojos. Aizen compuso una inclinación caballeresca y tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Cuando se quedaron a solas él la sentó en el sofá biplaza junto a él y la estudió secretamente, mientras arrimaba los platos bañados en plata. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba y cómo su corazón latía con rapidez. Cuando rozó su piel "accidentalmente" para alcanzar un plato, el rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas y él la escuchó respirar ligeramente. Ocultó la sonrisa satisfecha. Era como si lo hubiera esperado después de las acciones que llevó a cabo la noche anterior y esa mañana. Ella estaba poderosamente, físicamente atraída por él y, aun siendo inexperta, estaba tratando de convencerse de que él no podía ser tan malo como había creído. Lo que él había visto en el video lo confirmó. Ella consintió al jurar su lealtad. Al principio no había estado tan segura de que lo creyera, pero pronunciar las palabras la había ayudado a cimentar la creencia de que era verdad. Al decir que le pertenecía a él, había empezado a concretar su posesión sobre ella.

La primera parte de su plan había salido bien, era la pieza fácil. Él había seducido a muchas mujeres (y a hombres) y estaba familiarizado con todos los pensamientos, las emociones y los auto reproches que comúnmente podían salir a flote. Era bastante repetitivo, aunque innegablemente placentero. De todas maneras, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el interés por ese proceso. Se trataba apenas de un paso más que necesitaba dar en el camino que le conducía a retos más interesantes. Aquella noche él se aseguraría de tener la lealtad física y emocional de ella, y entonces iniciaría el siguiente paso: moldearía su mente y su corazón para que le sirvieran. Sabía que ella era alguien extrañamente compasiva y de corazón suave. Había decidido que aquellos serían los primeros atributos que él debería pervertir para realizar sus propósitos, junto con un ajuste en su sentido de la moral.

Esta operación delicada era lo que él consideraba su especialidad. Comprender los fundamentos del carácter de una persona y determinar lo que se necesita para convertirla en una herramienta perfectamente afinada para su uso requería una técnica diferente con cada individuo. Con Tousen Kaname fue tomar su ardiente deseo de justicia y guiarlo sutilmente hacia una furia vengativa contra el Seireitei, y entonces, persuadirlo gradualmente de que sólo Aizen podía satisfacer esa venganza; mediante la combinación de la lógica, el crecimiento reprimido de las emociones y la instalación acertada del miedo y la admiración. Al final Tousen resultó ser ciegamente fiel (Aizen saboreó la ironía), ignorando cualquier injusticia que el mismo Aizen cometiera y convenciéndose fanáticamente de que la obediencia a Aizen era el único camino hacia la realización de sus propias metas.

Ésta era la destreza de Aizen. Él escupía las almas. Para él era estéticamente placentero que el centro de la personalidad de Tousen permaneciera intacto; ésta apenas había sido redirigida a cumplir la voluntad de Aizen.

Con Ichimaru Gin había utilizado un método diferente. Asegurarse la lealtad de Tousen había sido una necesidad debido a que éste era inmune a Kyoka Suigetsu; aunque él no fuera la materia prima que Aizen hubiera escogido para usar en su círculo íntimo, tuvo esa elección. Por otro lado, Aizen había estado fascinado con el mordaz y brillante niño prodigio durante algún tiempo. Estaba al tanto de que Gin había estado espiándolo primeramente y que había descubierto parte de sus secretos. Aun así, el joven no había hecho ningún intento por traicionarlo abiertamente frente a las autoridades, aun después de que él mismo se hubiera convertido en un shinigami. En vez de eso, buscó deliberadamente atraer la atención de Aizen. Aizen se había interesado en los planes del chico y había creado secretamente situaciones en las que Gin pudiera tener un margen de maniobra. Después de eso lo reclutó, permitiéndole creer que su trampa había tenido éxito. Admiraba la inteligencia impredecible de ese joven y estaba encantado por su belleza física, y por encima de todo, estaba cautivado por el potencial de deslealtad que alguien cercano a él podía tener.

Era un reto supremo para la destreza de Aizen: convertir a Gin en una herramienta provechosa y en un subordinado leal que sirviera cada uno de sus deseos durante cien años, mientras él creyera constantemente que estaba preparado para volverse en contra de su superior. Para hacer esto, Aizen trabajó en la emoción central y motivadora de Gin: su amor por Rangiku. Dejó a Rangiku con vida mientras ponía a tocar persistentemente los celos y la atracción que Gin sentía por ella, creando situaciones en las que ambos debían permanecer cerca el uno del otro para luego apartarse. Como aditivo, también él sedujo a Gin, tomando el placer que había en el cuerpo elegante del joven, y luego utilizó la culpa agridulce que había en aquella relación para someter a Gin aún más bajo su voluntad. Al final, Gin lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba, y Aizen ponía a tocar sus emociones extremas para mantenerlo siempre al borde, a un pelo del acto asesino.

Gin era el logro más intricado de Aizen en varias formas. Había sido más que una diversión durante las largas décadas mientras él aguardaba porque sus planes contra la Sociedad de Almas dieran frutos. También era altamente valioso para Aizen el tener un subordinado poderoso y amoral que intentara matarlo en cualquier momento; eso lo mantenía fuerte y enfocado, un requerimiento absoluto para alguien que pretendía luchar incansablemente para alcanzar niveles más elevados de poder.

Ahora, mientras miraba a la hermosa joven al lado de él, se preguntaba si podría producir nuevamente semejante obra de arte. Estudió las complejidades de su alma, bajo su exquisita superficie física, apreciando las estructuras al igual que un escultor que sopesa las piezas de madera o los bloques de piedra, pensando en qué devastadora y nueva forma será capaz de crear con esos materiales que hay delante de él.

Se había reflejado en la compasión central de Orihime y había decidido con remordimiento que aquel no era un atributo que podía usar directamente. Todavía, él lamentaba el haber tenido que destruir las motivaciones primarias de sus subordinados; de seguro debía haber alguna manera de tergiversarla levemente, de doblegarla para que le sirviera… Lo había estado meditando durante todo el día y finalmente se decidió por una técnica algo experimental que chamuscaría su compasión, dejándola parcialmente intacta, pero rendida a sus propios propósitos. La serie de eventos que él tenía planeados presentaba la ventaja adicional de proveerle un entretenimiento que iba más allá del acto de hacer el amor.

Ahora se trataba simplemente de ordenar sus acciones y las de las personas que lo rodeaban en orden de cumplir su voluntad. Ya había empezado a manipular a Loly y a Menoly con ese fin; la llegada de los amigos de Orihime proveería otra palanca para mover la mente y el corazón de ella en dirección a las elecciones de Aizen.

Le dio a la joven una ancha sonrisa de bienvenida, sin que ninguna pizca de sus oscuros pensamientos fuera visible en su cara, y la invitó a la mesa.

–Aquí –le dijo suavemente–. Me gustaría que pruebes éstos.

Orihime miró la mesa. Una bandeja con frutillas perfectamente maduras brillaba en un plato de plata. Junto a éste había un cuenco con crema y un ramekín con azúcar negro.

–Este plato, engañosamente simple, nació en Occidente, pero es tan deleitable que he pedido que lo preparen muchas veces –dijo–. Hundes la frutilla en la crema, luego en el azúcar negro –Hizo una demostración y luego llevó la fruta dulce a los labios de Orihime. Vacilante, ella abrió los labios, y él introdujo el mejunje en su boca con una sonrisa seductora en sus propios labios.

Ella dio un mordisco y tragó. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un regodeo sorpresivo.

–Es delicioso –declaró.

–Sí, lo es, ¿no? –murmuró él, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella–. Me encanta cómo el azúcar negro se derrite en la crema blanca y pura, formando una salsa paradisíaca que se funde con el sabor agrio, ácido de la frutilla –Agarró una y la comió despacio, lamiéndose los labios, sus ojos nunca desviándose de los de Orihime. Ella tragó con nervios.

–Uhm, ¿esto no es un postre? ¿No deberíamos estar, uhm, comiendo el plato principal?

Él acercó sus cabezas para que sus frentes se tocaran y su mechón de pelo suelto le acarició la nariz.

–Siempre he creído en comer el postre primero –Deslizó suavemente una mano detrás de su cabeza y llevó su boca a la de ella. La dulzura de las frutillas estaba en los labios y la lengua de los dos mientras se besaban. El corazón de Orihime latió rápido y su mente se arremolinó. Se sintió culpable por estar comiendo una fruta que siempre había asociado con Ichigo. Pero luego sus brazos, casi en contra de su voluntad, se extendieron y se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Aizen mientras ella permitía que él profundizara el beso.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T:** He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Muy profundo, por cierto. Creo que, como a mí, les va a encantar. Que lo disfruten :)

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VII**

Orihime abrió los ojos. Se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Aizen y otra vez la arrasó una mezcla de euforia y desesperación. Estaba atraída por un secuestrador y asesino. Cada vez que Aizen le hablaba, ella se sentía confundida. Sus palabras parecían cautivar su mente y su sentido común en una red de confusión y emociones enredadas. Era como si estuviera caminando sobre arenas movedizas, donde lo que ella pensaba que era tierra firme desaparecía bajo sus pasos.

Consciente de que ella se había despertado, el hombre que estaba a su lado también se removió. Aizen rodó sobre la cama para encarar a Orihime. Sintió un acceso de orgullo, el goce por la _posesión_ de esa bella mujer que estaba junto a él. Vio la mezcla de emociones en su rostro y comenzó a besarla, lentamente, deseando mudar su rostro hasta que todo lo que expresara, fuera deseo por él.

–Ven aquí –Le murmuró al oído–. ¿De veras soy tan malo? –Le sonrió para probarla y ella se sonrojó–. Otra vez estás pensando… –Le besó el cuello y más abajo– en que soy un hombre _cruel_... –Empezó a besarle los pechos, sus manos acariciaron los costados de su cuerpo. Los brazos de ella envolvieron su cuerpo y él se rió con un sonido profundo. –Pero tal vez… eso me haga más… _interesante_.

Besó su boca, su lengua permaneció dentro de la de ella mientras sus manos hurgaban en su vientre y en la cara interna de sus muslos. Él se desprendió del besó y se echó hacia atrás, contemplando sus ojos a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia.

–¿Es tan erróneo –susurró– querer a un hombre que te quiere? –Podía sentirla tensa debajo de él a causa de sus palabras, y dejó que su reiatsu la impregnara lentamente, relajándole los músculos y nublándole le mente. Tomó de vuelta su boca contra la suya y se deleitó al sentir que ella le respondía.

XxXxXxX

Aizen se paró en la ducha, relajándose bajo la corriente de agua cálida. Sonrió para sí mismo, complacido por lo bien que todo estaba marchando, por lo disfrutable que Inoue Orihime había resultado ser como compañera de cuarto. Al culminar la seducción inicial, a él lo había sorprendido descubrir que era más difícil de lo que pensaba el virar sus sentimientos en la dirección que deseaba. La dedicación que ella tenía por Kurosaki Ichigo era más fuerte de lo que él había pensado; había creído que se trataba de una simple atracción escolar. De todas maneras, la pasión física que sentía por Aizen lo compensaba. Cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba el agua por la cara y sonrió satisfecho; no esperaba que ella fuera tan abierta y deleitable en la cama, sentía tanto placer cuando él la tocaba que casi lo conmovía, y demostraba cada trozo de lo que fuera que ella sentía en su rostro expresivo… Era encantador.

En efecto, sus respuestas lo habían llevado a reconsiderar sus planes iniciales de moldear su espíritu. Ahora había decidido utilizar el placer sexual como palanca para moverla en la dirección que deseaba. La gratificación primaria y extrema que ella recibía del sexo, y la novedad que ello representaba para ella, dejaba ver que tenía el potencial para ser una palanca poderosa en su alma.

De cierto que, Aizen debía reconocerlo, él también se estaba involucrando. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que él se dejaba arrastrar por el simple placer físico. Francamente, ninguna de sus últimas aventuras había sido tan satisfactoria. Había tenido unas pocas durante su larga estadía en la Sociedad de Almas, dado el requisito que tenía de mantener su imagen. Las veces que se permitió ceder a una aventura, siempre debió tener un final planeado de antemano. Ya fuera que el individuo debía ser probado como leal, con la garantía de que estuviera atado a él por el medio que fuera, o ser desechado por medio de algún accidente, o bien manipulado hacia alguna misión suicida. Con el paso del tiempo, la mayoría de esas personas fueron sacrificadas en peleas contra hollows, lo cual se tornó aburrido para Aizen al no poder presenciar sus fallecimientos.

De hecho, Aizen reconocía que si había de tener una debilidad, era que le otorgaba un completo y excesivo placer el observar el rostro de sus víctimas cuando caían en la cuenta de que él las había traicionado. Su… él lo llamaba _compulsión_ … de tener que explicarles todo, de contemplar el horror de sus expresiones mientras él se regodeaba, quizás terminara por llevarlo a la ruina algún día. No obstante, una de sus pocas gratificaciones en la Sociedad de Almas durante las largas décadas de fingimiento; uno de los medios principales y rigurosos para mantener su autocontrol cuando debía sonreír educada y servicialmente ante aquellos estúpidos cuyo poder e inteligencia eran tan insignificantes que apenas si doblegaban los suyos, era saber que al final él los tendría a todos su merced, y ellos se postrarían a sus pies, como el bastardo de Hirako; completamente en su poder y con plena consciencia del horror que les estaría sucediendo.

Aizen sonrió ante el recuerdo. Después de tantos años teniendo que inclinarse ante aquel capitán estúpido e incompetente, para que al final el hombre terminara echado a sus pies, aterrorizado y confundido… La ráfaga de placer que había sentido esa noche fue de las más intensas en toda su vida. Originalmente había planeado atravesar a Hirako con su espada para completar el efecto; de todas maneras, la llegada inoportuna de Urahara había sido un _bonus_ inesperado: cuánto más divertido había resultado ser el dejar a Hirako con vida, de esa manera él viviría durante cien años con el conocimiento de que Aizen lo había superado, humillado y derrotado. Y qué conveniente que al mismo tiempo hubiera podido obtener su venganza a expensas de Urahara, incriminando al hombre por sus propios crímenes. Después de cien años, todavía saboreaba el placer entero de esa noche. Había sido verdaderamente una de sus maquinaciones más satisfactorias.

Otros experimentos… no habían sido tan satisfactorios, pero él se las había arreglado para convertirlos, como mínimo, en algo que pudiera entretenerlo. Qué deleitable había sido el probar a Hinamori. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había vertido en ella, para que al final ella le fallara… era tan decepcionante. Pero la mirada impactada y consternada de su rostro confiado cuando él la atravesó con Kyoka Suigetsu casi lo compensó… casi. Suspiró. Si tan sólo estuviera viva, él podría traicionarla otra vez, él podría contemplar su rostro horrorizado una vez más… Si tan sólo aquello pudiera pasar, él sentiría que ella le daría una pizca de retribución por todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que él había invertido.

Así también sucedía con sus intereses sexuales. Una vez que empezaban a aburrirlo, él comenzaba a elaborar un plan para eliminarlos. Ya tenía planes en orden para Loly y Tier Hallibel. Él solía preferir, si es que era capaz de manejarlo, que estuviera cara a cara con ellos, de esa manera podía apreciar la agonía de sus rostros cuando éstos se daban cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado su traición. Ellos recibían un regalo placentero de su cuerpo, y a cambio, él tomaba de ellos su propio estilo de placer.

Era una fortuna para él que Orihime fuera tan entretenida, ya que pretendía utilizarla al cabo de aquel interludio en vez de simplemente deshacerse de ella. Qué tediosas hubieran sido aquellas semanas si ella hubiera resultado aburrida. Pero ahora, él podía simplemente permitirse el disfrute de su bello cuerpo y adquirir aún más placer del conocimiento de que la dejaría con vida para que actuara como su agente; la enviaría como una bomba de tiempo para que cumpliera su voluntad, haciéndole creer, mientras tanto, a la estúpida Sociedad de Almas que él ya había terminado con ella.

Y mientras tanto… no recordaba ningún compañero que fuera tan sensible ante su tacto. En donde fuera que la tocara, parecía que su cuerpo entero se incendiaba, incluso sin usar sus trucos de reiatsu. Y luego… estaba su creatividad inocente en la cama, y su deseo sincero de complacerlo. Aquella era otra característica que él no había encontrado antes. Ella era más generosa que cualquier persona que él había conocido en toda su vida. La mayoría de la gente, había descubierto, era egoísta al final, teniendo algún motivo ulterior, algún deseo que él sometiera a su voluntad, forzándolos a ceder ante su dominio. Sí, ellos eran arrastrados hacia su belleza y su poder, pero siempre querían algo de él: estatus, influencia, placer… incluso su sola atención. Pero Orihime… ella había aceptado sus explicaciones y hasta sus mentiras. Realmente deseaba que él fuera feliz, aunque todavía no confiara en él del todo ni lo amara. Era asombroso.

Se estiró lánguidamente bajo el agua. No importaba si le llevaba más tiempo del que esperaba someterla emocionalmente, el proceso en sí era tan complaciente que él podía esperar. La paciencia, después de todo, era una de sus demandas más fuertes.

Por supuesto, estaba la complicación potencial de que sus amigos fueran a rescatarla. Hasta el momento, sus fuerzas habían tenido éxito al retrasar al muchacho y a sus amigos humanos y shinigamis. Pero ninguno de ellos había logrado destruirlos o capturarlos todavía. Resultaba… intrigante que sus propias creaciones estuvieran siendo derrotadas una tras otra. Kurosaki se veía más y más interesante.

Allí, supuso, debía tomar medidas. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras él evaluaba el siguiente movimiento.

XxXxXxX

Esa noche volvió a cenar con Orihime en la sala pequeña. Sentado junto a ella en el sofá biplaza, presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y se deleitó en su calidez y en su casi imperceptible estremecimiento. Pasó sus dedos por la seda refinada y espesa del vestido blanco que le había dado y sonrió.

Se acercó la sopera de plata al plato y sirvió un poco de la sopa cremosa en el cuenco de Orihime.

–Ésta, querida mía, es una de mis favoritas. Ostras cocidas en sopa crema al azafrán –Sonrió y llenó la cuchara con el delicioso mejunje. Llevándosela a los labios, le dijo: –Y qué encantadora coincidencia, el color es reminiscente de tu pelo.

Orihime miró la sopa, la cual realmente tenía un tono anaranjado. Abrió su boca obedientemente y Aizen le deslizó la cuchara por entre los labios. Tragó; era deliciosa, y dejó que Aizen le diera de comer del resto del cuenco cuchara por cuchara. Los ojos de él ardían a unas pocas pulgadas lejos de su rostro.

–¿Qué es lo que le da el color anaranjado? –le preguntó.

–El azafrán –respondió Aizen–. La especia más costosa en el mundo de los vivos; cosechado a mano con el estigma del croco del azafrán, una flor por vez –Le sonrió–. Su peso vale más que el oro.

–Oh –Orihime volvió a mirar la sopera de plata con un sonrojo atravesándole el rostro. El shinigami de cabello marrón se rió.

–¿Por qué una diosa sentiría culpa por el precio de los alimentos que come? –Colocó un dedo sobre la barbilla de Orihime y giró su rostro hacia el suyo–. No has preguntado acerca de las ostras.

El rostro de Orihime se contrajo por la confusión, y él puso un beso amable en la arruga que se formó en su frente.

–Las ostras –susurró–, son un afrodisíaco –Arrimó la cabeza a ella y percibió el calor de su sonrojo mientras empezaba a besarle cariñosamente el borde de la oreja, pasándole también los dedos por la garganta. Sintió que su pecho se agitaba, y sintió que su propia excitación se revolvía acoplándose a la de ella.

Después de un momento, como sea, Orihime se desligó del beso.

–Lo siento –dijo–. Tengo sed de veras. ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua? Creo que esa sopa estaba un poco salada.

Aizen atrajo dos copas largas y aflautadas, llenas de un líquido espumeante y rojo.

–Aquí tienes. Algo especial para la noche de hoy.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella, cogiendo la copa.

Aizen volvió a sonreírle, cogiendo su propia copa y haciéndola sonar contra la de ella.

–Cóctel de frutillas. Descuida –añadió viendo que ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño–, generalmente carece de alcohol. Lo suficiente seguro para que tú bebas –Levantó su copa–. Por la diosa de los tres mundos.

Orihime volvió a sonrojarse y levantó su copa. Al parecer las frutillas eran un menú frecuente en Hueco Mundo. Pero tenía mucha sed, así que se llevó la copa a los labios sin hacer comentarios. Era sorprendentemente bueno, y muy dulce y refrescante. Antes de saberlo, se había vaciado la copa y Aizen le servía otra de un hermoso decantador de vidrio soplado.

El resto de la cena fue deliciosa como siempre y después, Orihime dio un resoplido de satisfacción. Se sentía plácidamente llena y cálida, y de alguna manera sus ánimos habían mejorado tras muchos días de preocupación.

El hombre que estaba a su lado se paró y le ofreció el brazo.

–¿Nos sentamos un rato junto al fuego, querida mía?

Orihime le sonrió inconmensurablemente feliz y le tendió la mano. Él se sentó en el amplio sillón en frente del fuego y la atrajo hacia su regazo. De repente ella largó una risita y él le acarició el pelo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Acercó los labios a los de ella y ella se retorció en su regazo, haciéndolo reír y agarrarla más fuerte.

La besó profundamente, su lengua investigó su boca; luego le besó la línea de la mandíbula hasta la base de la oreja. Delicadamente, extendió la lengua para lamerle con mucho cuidado el borde de la oreja. Mientras ella jadeaba, él lamía en círculos el interior de su oreja y urdía los dedos entre su pelo.

Ella volvió a largar una risita.

–¡Eso me hace cosquillas! –exclamó mientras su lengua le exploraba la oreja.

Él se pausó para echarse hacia atrás y mirarla con una expresión que fingía ofensa en el rostro.

–Oh, ¿debería parar? –preguntó con suavidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que se sintiera un poco mareada.

–No…

Volvió el rostro al de ella, y ella sintió la calidez de su aliento en la oreja otra vez.

Con la otra mano él se estiró para desabotonarle el vestido de seda blanca. Los botones estaban al frente y eran fáciles de deshacer con una sola mano. El corpiño que le habían dado también se abría al frente, así que él no debió trabajar mucho, y pronto ella pudo sentir el calor de las llamas sobre la piel de sus pechos desnudos. Él inclinó la cabeza para empezar a besar la piel delicada de allí, lamiendo sus pezones hasta que su aliento se atascaba una y otra vez. Ella inclinó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en su cabeza tibia y espesa de pelo marrón y de aroma débilmente amaderado. Era tan bello que casi no lo podía creer… y la hacía sentir tan maravillosa…

Él la alzó y la recostó sobre el sillón, luego le sacó lentamente el vestido, besando todo su cuerpo mientras lo hacía, deslizando las manos entre sus piernas para tocar con relajación el interior de sus muslos. La calidez del fuego se sentía tan bien en su piel desnuda… ella se arqueó y suspiró alto. El sillón estaba envuelto en seda y el sólo refregar su cuerpo sobre la suavidad de la tela era tan placentero, mientras él la acariciaba con sus dedos largos y bellos y la besaba una y otra vez. Ella jadeó y se acopló a él.

Él hizo una pausa por un momento para acomodarse lánguidamente, sus párpados estaban gruesos de placer. Ella murmuró "no te detengas".

Se rió mientras ella se sentaba, mirando a su alrededor. Ella puso una mala cara.

–Hey, ¿cómo es que yo no tengo nada puesto pero tú sí estás vestido? –Se sentía un poco confundida por cómo habían pasado las cosas. Por alguna razón su memoria estaba algo perpleja.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie.

–Eso puede remedarse fácilmente –Enseguida se desvistió de su atuendo blanco y se quedó desnudo frente a ella.

Ella se detuvo a admirar su cuerpo esculpido, los largos extremos musculares y su mota de suave y espeso pelo marrón.

–Ah –dijo ella, su lengua se sentía pesada–. Eres… Eres muy bello.

Él le sonrió mientras se apoyaba gentilmente sobre su cuerpo, recostado completamente encima de ella. Ella sintió su peso, presionándola contra la seda del sillón, y suspiró ante el sentimiento de seguridad que le transmitía, atascada contra los cojines que estaban debajo suyo. Su piel se sentía cálida contra la suya.

–Igual tú –susurró él en su oreja.

Ella enroscó sus dedos alrededor de él, acariciándolo hasta que su aliento se cortó. Él también la acarició, sus dedos expertos danzaron en un patrón que la hicieron delirar de deseo. Ella gimió y él se rió.

–¿Estás lista para mí? –le preguntó.

–Sí –gimió frustrada–. Sí, estoy lista _ahora_ –dijo insistente.

Él se sonrió y elevó su cuerpo encima de ella. Ella soltó un quejido largo y delicado y se agarró de él. Él empezó a moverse con caricias lentas y deliberadas mientras ella volvía a gemir de deseo.

–Más… –murmuraba.

Mientras él volvía a reír y cambiaba de posición lentamente, un campaneo sonó en la habitación. Éste se repitió insistentemente.

Aizen la miró.

–Por favor, discúlpame –dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás y la dejaba jadeando en el sillón.

–Nooo… –dijo ella, frustrada y confusa. Él le sonrió.

–Sólo será un momento, querida mía. Esto también te concierne –Se movió hacia la chimenea y presionó un botón. Inmediatamente apareció una pantalla. En ella se veía a dos individuos absortos en una batalla feroz. Uno que ella no reconoció; debía ser uno de los Espadas. El otro…

Vio una ráfaga de brillante pelo naranja. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, frunciendo ferozmente el entrecejo mientras empuñaba su zanpakuto. Escuchó la colisión de las espadas, los gritos aunque estuvieran muy lejos. Jadeó horrorizada, esperando que la fría ola de miedo y culpa la azotara. Pero para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada… Como si el estar rodeada de calidez y lujos sellara completamente su horror y su miedo. Sólo sentía la frustración del deseo parcialmente satisfecho.

Aizen la observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

–Tu amigo ha venido para rescatarte, arriesgando su vida por ti –murmuró–, y aquí estás tú, sumiéndote en lujuria y hedonismo con su enemigo –Había una oscura y pesada satisfacción en sus ojos. Se estiró para acariciarle la piel desnuda, deslizándole los dedos por entre las piernas una vez más. Ella se repantigó y cerró los ojos, gimiendo de nuevo. Él volvió a rodar encima de ella y rió oscuramente.

–Ahora, ¿quieres que me detenga? –arrimó los labios cerca de su oído y emitió un sonido bajo desde la garganta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron divertidamente mientras el rostro de ella se tensaba y ella sacudía la cabeza.

Compuso una sonrisa profundamente malvada.

–Ahora esa, querida mía, es la respuesta apropiada de un dios. ¿Por qué debería importarte que un humano viva o muera? –Dicho eso, empezó a moverse lentamente encima de ella, subiendo el ritmo gradualmente hasta que los quejidos y gemidos de placer se mezclaron con los débiles sonidos de la batalla que provenían del video, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba debajo de él junto con el suyo.

Recostado sobre su cuerpo todavía tembloroso, se rió, en lo más profundo de su garganta, y le arrebató los labios una vez más en su beso feroz, un beso de propiedad y posesión. Ella no se movió, y mientras él golpeaba la lengua contra su rostro, lamiendo sus ojos cerrados, sintió un sutil sabor a lágrimas saladas en sus pestañas, y sintió otra poderosa contracción de deseo en su centro.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T:** Un poco tarde, pero aquí una nueva actualización :) No pude subir el capítulo antes por problemas técnicos, pero ya está solucionado.

Cada vez se pone más interesante esta historia, y más personajes irán aportando lo suyo conforme avancen los capítulos. Espero poder actualizar el próximo finde, aunque como el siguiente capítulo es más larguito quizás me demore un poco más.

En fin, que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fanfiction fue escrito por Sariniste y publicado en esta misma página.

* * *

 **EL RETO**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

Orihime despertó en su propia cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin recordar cómo había terminado allí. Sólo llevaba puesto un atuendo ligero. Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

–Adelante –llamó, levantando la cabeza, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. La habitación giraba a su alrededor y de repente sintió náuseas. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño cuanto antes y deslizó las piernas hasta el borde de la cama, pero no pudo levantarse. Se desplomó con la cabeza entre las manos.

Ulquiorra entró en la habitación y al verla, inquirió con su voz inexpresiva.

–Mujer, ¿requieres asistencia?

–¿Puedes… Puedes ayudarme a ir al baño, por favor? –preguntó ella con voz débil.

Él dejó un vaso lleno de un líquido blanco y neblinoso sobre la mesita de noche y colocó un brazo alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola mientras se levantaba y caminaba a los tropezones hacia el baño. Ella cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro y enfermó al instante.

Después de que terminó de vomitar, se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra le estaba sosteniendo el pelo hacia atrás de la cara. Se remordió otra vez por el sabor agrio de la boca y luego musitó.

–Gracias –Se inclinó sobre el inodoro, se recostó en el asiento, demasiado débil para ponerse de pie, y su cabeza latió fuerte.

Escuchó correr el agua y un momento después Ulquiorra le estaba secando la cara con un trapo.

–Gracias –dijo otra vez. Su voz sonó áspera; tenía la garganta afectada por el vómito.

Él se fue de la habitación y regresó, poniendo un vaso en sus labios.

–Bebe esto –ordenó.

–¿Qué… Qué esto? –preguntó ella dudosa.

–Es medicina para que te sientas mejor. Ahora bebe.

Obedientemente, tomó el vaso y bebió el líquido. Después de unos pocos sorbos, pudo sentir que su estómago se calmaba. Se terminó el vaso y se recostó contra la pared del baño, todavía demasiado mareada como para levantarse; su cabeza parecía estar apretada como un tornillo. Estaba temblando, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y empezó a tener un sudor frío. Entonces él la ayudó a recomponerse y la llevó hacia la cama. Había apilado varias almohadas en el respaldo para que ella pudiera sentarse apropiadamente.

Mientras se relajaba sobre las almohadas, ella volvió a decir.

–Muchas gracias, Ulquiorra. De veras aprecio tu ayuda.

Él la miró con una expresión insulsa.

–No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Aizen-sama me ordenó velar por tu bienestar.

Al escuchar el nombre de Aizen, el corazón de Orihime se retorció otra vez, y empezó a recordar la noche anterior. Un sentimiento mezcla de excitación y de horror la embargó, y la náusea regresó a ella con mayor fuerza. Gimió.

–Oh, creo que estoy enferma, Ulquiorra.

Él se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada fría.

–Tan sólo estás padeciendo los efectos posteriores a lo que les sucede a los humanos cuando beben alcohol etílico en abundancia. Pasará en breve.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ella confundida.

–El alcohol etílico es venenoso para los humanos. Por qué ustedes, criaturas, continúan tomando veneno voluntariamente, nunca deja de asombrarme.

–¿Veneno? –Lentamente, más recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a retornar a ella. –La champaña –Su voz era plana–. Él dijo que comúnmente carecía de alcohol.

–¿Cuántas copas bebiste? –inquirió Ulquiorra.

–Ohhh –Orihime gimió llevándose una mano a la cabeza–. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Él siguió llenando mi copa.

Ulquiorra apretó los labios.

–Si vas a pasar tiempo en compañía de Aizen-sama, será mejor que te mantengas alerta cuando él comience a jugar sus juegos.

–¿Juegos? –Orihime dijo débilmente.

–Sí –Encontró su mirada con sus ojos verdes–. Deberías conocer a Aizen-sama lo suficiente bien hasta el momento para saber qué es lo que él encuentra entretenido.

Orihime lo miró con repentina atención.

–Él no pudo haberte dicho que me digas esto.

–No –El tono de Ulquiorra era neutro–. Pero pienso que resistirás más si entiendes completamente la situación. Aizen-sama es increíblemente poderoso. No sólo es su reiatsu, sino también su personalidad. Él aplasta a aquellos de menos fuerza que están debajo de él. Sin cuidado.

Orihime tembló. Miró a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo.

–Suena casi como si estuvieras alertándome en contra de Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra la observó por un momento. Luego prosiguió.

–Sólo estoy diciéndote esto porque tú le das placer a Aizen-sama, y si él te destruye demasiado pronto, ese placer se detendrá. Él me dio órdenes de velar por tu salud y comodidad, y yo estoy siguiendo esas órdenes.

–Pero tú me estás diciendo cosas que él no te pidió que me digas –Miró hacia abajo y jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su camisón.

–Aizen-sama me permite un considerable margen de maniobra para determinar el cómo llevar a cabo sus órdenes –Ulquiorra se movió hacia la mesa y recogió el vaso–. Puedo ver que él no te trata al igual que a la mayoría de sus amantes. Por esta razón, he determinado que su deseo es tu supervivencia. Mi trabajo, entonces, es ayudarte a cumplir los deseos de Aizen-sama.

La mirada de ella se hundió en la de él.

–¿…La mayoría de sus amantes? –dijo con voz débil.

–Sí. Él debería de haber perdido el interés en ti hasta el momento. Usualmente, su atracción no dura mucho. Y cuando él pierde el interés en un amante, a menudo se libra de él –Su voz era neutra.

Orihime tragó, tratando de mantener la voz calmada.

–¿Y dices que él me trata diferente?

–Sí –La mirada verde y brillante de Ulquiorra era firme–. Si él cree que un amante puede serle útil, lo mantendrá a su alcance convirtiéndolo en un subordinado.

–¿Tú crees –Orihime susurró– que quizás sea cierto, que él crea que soy… útil?

–Debe ser, o no me habría ordenado que cuide de ti. En cualquier caso, no tiene importancia lo que tú pienses. Tú le perteneces y el propósito de tu vida es servirle. En orden de hacerlo eficientemente, debes volverte más fuerte.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Su voz todavía era débil.

Ulquiorra volvió a mirarla con esa mirada penetrante.

–En Las Noches, sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. He visto que tú eres fuerte. Pero debes volverte más fuerte. En orden de hacerlo, debes terminar de escoger tus acciones basándote en preocupaciones emocionales.

Orihime se levantó y se volvió para mirar por la ventana hacia la luna creciente que colgaba del cielo.

–No, te equivocas –Con cuidado, no miró a Ulquiorra–. Preocupaciones emocionales, cuidar de otras personas… Son los _únicos_ motivos por los cuales escogemos nuestras acciones. Y al final, aquellos que _tienen_ esas preocupaciones son más fuertes que quienes no las tienen. Sé que tú no crees eso. Tal vez Aizen-sama no lo crea. Pero ustedes dos tuvieron almas humanas una vez. Tuvieron un corazón.

Ulquiorra dijo:

–Te dije, mujer, que no sé lo que es ese 'corazón' del que sigues hablando.

–No necesitas saber lo que es para sentir sus efectos –Orihime dijo suavemente. Alzó los ojos para mirar a Ulquiorra–. Aizen-sama dijo que se él se preocupa por mí.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se estrecharon.

–Por supuesto, si Aizen-sama lo dijo, entonces debe ser cierto –Orihime se preguntó si no había oído una pizca de ironía en el inexpresivo tono de voz de Ulquiorra. Él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Te sugiero que descanses en lo que queda del día. Aizen-sama querrá verte otra vez esta noche, y debes estar en buenas condiciones físicas para el momento –Su voz era fría–. ¿Lo entiendes, mujer?

Orihime asintió.

–Sí, señor –dijo, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo.

Después de que Ulquiorra dejara la habitación, Orihime deslizó las piernas fuera de la cama. Si continuaba acostada se iba a quedar dormida, y necesitaba estar despierta; para pensar, para figurarse lo siguiente que debía hacer. Había estado reaccionando sin pensar y eso necesitaba cambiarse. La medicación que él le había dado estaba surtiendo efecto; la náusea y el mareo habían retrocedido, y el dolor de cabeza se había disminuido a una sorda palpitación.

Se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y darse una ducha, para tratar de quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca y de la piel. Podría pensar con más claridad si estuviera limpia. Y una parte de lo que Ulquiorra le había dicho era verdad: ella necesitaba ser fuerte, llamar su fuerza interior para que la ayudara a sobrevivir. Ella había sobrevivido al estar a merced de gente poderosa y malvada anteriormente. Con cuidado, alejó sus pensamientos de la memoria de sus padres. Ahora no había Sora que la salvara. Ahora era momento de pensar las cosas en frío, de tomar acciones basadas en decisiones, y de dejar de actuar como una prisionera desamparada.

Trató de considerar los hechos neutralmente. Había dormido con Aizen, se había entregado a él. Lo había hecho para ayudar a sus amigos y, lo admitía para ella misma, porque Aizen la atraía. Sus mejillas ardieron con culpa al recordar la intensidad del placer físico con él, pero se recordó que los autoreproches emocionales no serían de ayuda en Las Noches. Tendría que dejarlos a un lado. Sí, lo admitía, ella disfrutaba el estar con él a pesar de lo que él era.

Ahora, si deseaba mantener a sus amigos –y a ella misma– con vida, debía asegurarse de que Aizen continuara estimándola útil. Tenía que entenderlo por lo que era, y tratar de separar las mentiras de las verdades. Y tendría que aceptar su propia situación. Su vida como la conocía se había acabado. Su amor por Ichigo debía ser reemplazado por el esfuerzo por protegerlo. Ya no podía tener pensamientos tan egoístas como la posibilidad de estar junto a él. Debía pensar en los demás y no en ella misma.

Terminando en el baño, se vistió cuidadosamente el uniforme de Arrancar y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama. Cualquiera que mirara las cámaras de vigilancia sólo vería una tranquila y relajada prisionera. Excepto que por dentro, su mente seguía acelerándose.

Ella había ido allí para proteger a sus amigos, pero ahora ellos habían decidido ponerse en mayor peligro por ir a rescatarla. No sabía cuánto de lo que Aizen le había dicho era mentira, pero si sus amigos creían que ella se había arrojado por entero a Aizen, quizás dejaran de intentar rescatarla. Quizás podría convencer a Aizen de que los dejara ir a cambio de su lealtad. Sus puños se apretaron, escondidos bajo su ropa. Iba a hacer lo que debía hacer. Iba a protegerlos.

XxXxXxX

Aizen se paró junto a la ventana de sus aposentos privados, arriba de la sala central del trono, contemplando el invariable cielo nocturno. La escena nunca fallaba en apaciguarlo con su belleza austera, la luna creciente invertida estaba rodeada de un resplandor de estrellas que no era tocado por una sola nube. Era puro y limpio, libre del alboroto climático que distraía en el mundo mortal.

Percibió el reiatsu que se aproximaba pero no se dio vuelta. ¿Por qué molestarse en dignificar a otros con el reconocimiento de su presencia?

–Aizen-sama –Llegó la voz arrastrada y burlesca de su segundo al mando.

–Gin –Él continuó mirando por la ventana.

–¿Esa chica está complaciéndote? –preguntó el otro. Cuando Aizen se giró para mirarlo, el rostro de Gin estaba más blanco de lo usual, sus ojos achinados, la sonrisa inalterable en su extensión normal.

–Eso no debería importarte, Gin –dijo tranquilamente, observando el rostro de su subordinado de cerca.

Hubo un ligero parpadeo en el visaje de Gin. Luego él dijo:

–Quiero que estés complacido, Aizen-sama. Puedo ayudarte con ella en eso.

–En efecto –dijo Aizen. Estrechó los ojos–. ¿Cuál es tu reporte acerca de la incursión de humanos y shinigamis?

La sonrisa de Gin se alteró por un momento.

–Oh, qué mal. Pensé que podíamos divertirnos un poco con esa chica.

–Te dije que no, Gin –Había un atisbo leve de amenaza en la voz suave.

Gin suspiró.

–Muy bien, Aizen-sama. Rukia Kuchiki está luchando contra Aaroniero ahora. Parece que él la está pisoteando. Puedo direccionar el video cuando quieras.

Aizen se volvió para mirar por la ventana otra vez.

–Bien. Dirígelo hacia mi cuartel. Estaré allí el resto de la tarde.

Detrás de él, Gin se inclinó.

–Enseguida, Aizen-sama –Donde Aizen no podía verlo, el shinigami de pelo plateado permitió que una expresión mitad irónica y mitad enojada alcanzara su rostro. Luego se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Después de que se marchara, Aizen dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una tenue sonrisa.

XxXxXxX

Gin caminó por el vestíbulo, su mente trabajaba rápido. A Aizen, en el pasado, nunca le había importado hablar sobre sus juegos con él. El hecho de que no hablara con él sobre la chica era una señal muy mala. Él sabía que Aizen creía estar por encima de las emociones humanas. Pero él sabía, lo sabía demasiado bien, que Aizen había desarrollado emociones por ciertos individuos; se había fascinado con ciertos juguetes suyos y luego decidió mantenerlos cerca. Aizen entendía las motivaciones humanas con extrema claridad… excepto cuando se trataba de las suyas.

En la Sociedad de Almas, había sido mucho más discreto al actuar con sus caprichos. Allí en Hueco Mundo, seguro en su poderío, había sido más abierto al tomar lo que fuera que deseara. La desventaja para él, por supuesto, era que sus motivaciones se habían vuelto más visibles. Por supuesto, esto era una ventaja para Gin.

Gin se sonrió. Aizen se había interesado en la chica. Eso significaba que ella podría convertirse en un jugador poderoso en la jerarquía de Las Noches, incluso podría ganar una importancia momentánea en las políticas cambiantes de la corte de Aizen. En ese caso, el usarla podría tener un valor.

O, pensó para sí mismo divertido, ella podría ser removida del juego. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerse de tal manera que Aizen no sospechara de quien llevara a cabo el movimiento.

Fuera como fuese, parecía que era el momento de familiarizarse con la chica.

XxXxXxX

Las dos Arrancar caminaron rápidamente por uno de los blancos e interminables vestíbulos de Las Noches. Menoly dijo, su rostro arrugado por un entrecejo nervioso:

–¿Pero por qué él querría vernos?

Loly se encogió de hombros.

–¿A quién diablos le importa? –Miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

Llegaron a un largo conjunto de puertas dobles y vacilaron, mirándose la una a la otra. Loly levantó la mano para golpear, sólo para oír una voz desde el interior antes de que ella pudiera tocar la puerta.

–Entren.

Menoly dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su compañera de pelo negro, quien volvió a encogerse de hombros y luego afirmó la postura, demostrando una actitud beligerante para esconder su intranquilidad. Luego Loly entró pavoneándose en la habitación, seguida por Menoly.

–¿Pidió vernos, Ichimaru-sama?

El shinigami de pelo plateado estaba sentado en una silla alta, casi a oscuras. Loly sólo pudo ver apenas sus ojos achinados, la siempre presente sonrisa que ella encontraba fastidiosa. Él aguardó en silencio.

Después de un rato, Menoly se arrodilló y se agarró de Loly para que ella también se hundiera en el suelo junto a ella.

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se ensanchó.

–Así está mejor –Meneó la mano, la manga en forma de campana se le corrió y dejó expuesta su delgada muñeca–. Levántense –Su acento era mucho menos pronunciado que cuando había hablado con Aizen anteriormente.

–¿Por qué deseaba vernos, señor? –preguntó Menoly, sus ojos fijos en el piso.

Ichimaru hizo otra pausa.

–Creo… –murmuró como para él mismo– que si van a la habitación central de control de videos mañana a las 14:00 horas, sin que nadie las vea, encontrarán… algo interesante –Miró en dirección a Loly y abrió los ojos, observándola directamente con su inquietante mirada entre verde y azul–. Algo potencialmente gratificante… para ti.

XxXxXxX

Orihime finalmente armó la cama y estaba terminando de comer su almuerzo. La comida ayudaba a recomponer su estómago revuelto, pero ella todavía se sentía débil y enferma. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras tomaba lentamente cada bocado.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin ser tocada. Un hombre alto y delgado de pelo fino y plateado y de ojos achinados entró y se quedó parado en el umbral estudiándola.

–Vaya, vaya –El hombre dijo suavemente–. No pareces sentirte muy bien, Orihime-chan –Le sonrió.

Orihime lo observó, tratando de ubicarlo. Entonces recordó: Ichimaru Gin, uno de los capitanes traidores que había traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas junto a Aizen. Se puso de pie, todavía un poco trémula, e inclinó su cabeza.

–Ichimaru-sama.

–Oh, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, Orihime-chan –Había un atisbo de ironía en su voz. Orihime inspiró grueso, advirtiéndose a sí misma que prestara mucha atención a lo que fuera que yaciera detrás de sus palabras. Ella necesitaba entender sus motivaciones. Este era el hombre a quien Rukia había comparado con una serpiente. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa cuando estuviera cerca de él.

–¿Por qué has venido a verme, Ichimaru-sama? –preguntó educadamente.

–Oh, supe que estabas visitándonos pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo aún –dijo él arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo, mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a la mesa frente a ella–. Sólo espero lograr conocerte mejor, Orihime-chan.

Ella lo observó. ¿Cuál era su juego? Él era el segundo al mando allí en Las Noches. ¿Por qué visitaría a una prisionera? ¿Aizen lo había enviado?

Ella exhibió su rostro jugador y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sería agradable conocerte mejor, Ichimaru-sama –dijo con voz titubeante.

No vio ningún cambio en su expresión, pero percibió una leve aprobación en su reiatsu.

–Pero eso es simplemente genial, Orihime-chan –Corrió su silla más cerca–. Verás, del modo en que lo veo, deberíamos permanecer juntos –Le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Permanecer juntos, Ichimaru-sama? –Orihime repitió educadamente–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la contempló.

–Bueeeno, verás, todos nosotros estamos a merced de Aizen-sama. Necesitamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros para asegurarnos de que ninguno se gane su enemistad, ¿sabes?

Ella lo observó.

–Ichimaru-sama, no entiendo.

Él dijo suavemente:

–O, yo creo que sí –Se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró–: para él es tan fácil matar a cualquiera. Todo lo que necesita hacer es elevar su reiatsu hasta que no puedas respirar más, hasta que tu corazón deje de bombear. Él es tan fuerte, que todos nosotros somos como hormigas ante él. Él tiene que cuidarse de no pisarnos. Así que todos nosotros debemos permanecer juntos, contarnos las cosas importantes, y así poder protegernos de Aizen-sama.

Orihime tembló. Luego miró a Ichimaru directamente.

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Ichimaru-sama?

Ichimaru se echó hacia atrás, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

–Oh, sólo trato de ayudar a una amiga –Se puso de pie–. _Bye-bye_ , Orihime-chan –Dicho eso, se escabulló fuera de la habitación, dejando a Orihime mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.


End file.
